Love Will Remember
by MusicHerself
Summary: Your heart remembers me, why don't you? Spencer Carlin moved away in 5th grade, leaving her best friends Ashley and Kali behind. Spencer was able to keep in touch with Kali but when she returns she doesn't seem to remember Ashley...and someone is heart broken. Spashley.
1. Welcome home Spence

I love spashley yet I never write it. Or post it for that matter. So, I give you Love Will Remember. A story inspired by Selena Gomez's song.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kali**

Enjoy

* * *

I stood outside of my new School King High. I mean I was a freshmen and it was everyone else's first day too but I was different for one reason only. I just moved back. I had no friends. Even if i did, no one would recognize me much less remember me. As if I would be able to recognize anyone either. That's a lie. I recognize people pretty easily. I roll my eyes at myself and walk towards the doors. Nothing to worry about right?

I walk to the office and get my schedule and locker number. I had to write the combo on my arm.  
I make my way to the lockers and count the people I recognize and how many don't wave to me or stop and say "Hey I know you!".

People I currently recognize: 34

People who recognized me: 0

I sigh and stop counting. It's not making my day any better.  
I find my locker and easily open it. As I put some books into it neatly I hear someone next to me cursing at their locker because it won't open. I finish and lock it again. I turn to the girl next to me. She looks familiar but I can't put a name on her.

"Hey, do you need help with your locker?" I ask nicely. She glares at me for a second before mumbling a yes. I ask for her combo and start to work on it.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" I hear her ask behind me. I do the last number and pop the lock.

"Uh yeah, I just moved back." I turn back to her and see that she was trying to see my face. Something in her eyes change and her jaw lowers slightly. I blush and tuck a strand of blonde hair behind my ear. She opens her mouth more to say something but I beat her to it.

"I'm Spencer Carlin. What's your name?" I ask with a smile. Again her eyes change and she shakes her head like she was snapping out of it.

"Oh um, I'm Ashley Davis." She breaths out. I smile and nod. Even her name was familiar. I mentally shake it off and point down a hall.

"I should go to class before the bell rings. Just in case I get lost." I glance back at her and realize that ever since I turned around she's been staring at me as if she didn't believe I was actually in front of her.

She nods and opens her locker door. I scurry away and disappear down a hall. That was just weird. Wait...I could have made a friend! Aww Stupid Spencer Stupid! I sigh and make my way to English. Hey, this school isn't so confusing after all! I smile at myself as I walk into the room. A few people are already here and I sit myself near the back. I get out a note book and a pencil as the rest of the class starts to flood in. I honestly don't pay attention to the people who are sitting next to me. I have my head down so they won't see my face anyways. The bell rings and the teacher tells us what we should expect of high school. I tone him out and put my notebook back in my bag. We clearly aren't going to learn anything today. Well...His name. Which was Mr. Headink? I could care less. I look around the room for people that look like good friends. Chill Carlin. Remember you are an All-American girl where ever you go. Just be yourself and you'll be riding high by the end of this semester. I internally laugh at my ego. In all seriousness, I'm right. I'll be just fine.

* * *

The day went by fairly fast and I never did see Ashley again that day. Or maybe I did and didn't notice. Or maybe It's because I didn't look for her. Whatever the reason was; I just didn't see her.

I open the door to my house and jog up stairs before I can be bugged about my day. Once I'm in my room I throw my bag next to my bed and lay down on it.

_Elsa? Please I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying too I'm here for you just let me in. we only have each other, its just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you want to build a snowman...?_

I groan and without lifting my face from my pillow I reach out to my nightstand and feel around for my phone.

"Hello?" My voice is muffled by the pillow but she still answers anyways.

"Where were you!?" She pierces my ears.

"What are you talking about!?" I ask with both anger and confusion. I hear her sigh on the other end of the line.

"Today at school. Remember? We were supposed to meet up so you wouldn't be like hopeless little bunny. Running around with no friends."

"Ok, listen little miss popular. I just forgot but tomorrow I promise you can introduce me to the entire student body."

"Promise?"

"I promise Kali!"

"Hey did you see Ashley?"

"Who?"

"You don't remember!?" She asks shocked. I roll my eyes and sit up. "No, is she important?" I hear shuffling come from the phone.

"Uh, n-no...It's fine...forget about it...Hey I got to go...see you tomorrow." The long beep tells me she hung up. How weird can a she get!? I groan lay down again. Only to hear my mother calling me for dinner. Can't a girl just lay for awhile!?

* * *

"Urgh Damn it!" I see Ashley punch her locker before she rests her head on it. I giggle at how frustrated she looks.

"You need help there?" I ask walking up to her. She turns to me , about to snap at me or something but stops when she see's it's me. She stares at me while I open her locker. "Thanks." Ashley mutters. I smile and start to walk away. "Hey wait!" Ashley calls. I turn around and see her blushing at her little out burst. She puts one more book in before locking the locker and walking up to me. "I was wondering if I could have your number." She says looking behind me. I turn my head around and see a boy suddenly throw himself behind a bush. I hear Ashley smack her forehead. "Uh...should I ask?" I ask turning back to her. She bites her lip as a shade of pink covers her cheeks.

"Please don't." I laugh and grab Ashley's arm and write down my number in pink pen. I think I heard her breath hitch when I grabbed her arm but I'm probably hearing things. I smile at her turn around.

"SPENCER!" I hear my name being called from behind where Ashley was. Both Ashley and I turn around to see Kali walking up to us. Her stride is long and proud. I watch as her brown curls bounce off her shoulders. Kali sure has changed. Her tan looks like it perfected itself and her eyes sparkle at everyone.

"Hey you!" Kali says with a wide grin. Wow, even her teeth are cuter. I smile back and put my hands on my hips. "Are Kali hugs still the best hugs?" I ask. Kali smiles at the memory and opens her arms.

"Care to find out?" I grin and hug her. Yep, still the best hugs. We never knew why but back when we were little everyone would say Kali was hugable. Like so hugable everyone would hug her daily. A group of kids even started promoting Kali's hugs by wearing shirts that said "Have you hugged a Kali today?". Kali thought it was the cutest thing. I thought it was down right creepy. Kali was also the chick who cheered everyone up. If you were crying she'd pull the boo who? Knock-knock joke and it worked. Or when Someone was having a bad day. She wouldn't ask she'd just hug them. Kali was always that shoulder you could cry on.

I let her go and glance back at Ashley. Once she notices we're looking at her she smiles.

"Sup Ash." Kali says with a smile. Ashley smirks and crosses her arms. "Kali hugs are the best hugs huh?" Kali shrugs.

"You haven't hugged me since 9th grade! No wonder you don't remember!" Kali says closing her eyes, crossing her arms, and turning her head to the side. Ashley laughs and punches Kali's shoulder lightly.

"I remember Chinst! It's just hard to touch King High's princess." Ashley says with bow. Kali grins and flips her hair and bows as well.

"Thank you, thank you. But if you excuse me I have to return to my kingdom." She says turning around and beckoning for me to follow. Ashley laughs again.

"Which one? The mall, the skate park or the library?" She asks. Kali turns around and sticks out her tongue at Ashley. I sure did miss Kali and all my other friends. They never seemed to want to grow up.

Kali keeps walking and raises her hand in the air with her index and middle finger pressed together. She points to the sky and then to the left.

"Bye Snag!" She calls. She turns around and starts walking backwards as we near a bush. "And get yourself a better cupid!" She yells pointing to the bush we're passing. I glance at the bush and see that the boy was still hiding there.

"Thanks Kali..." He mumbles. "You're welcome Aiden." She replies without stopping or even glancing at him. Kali has weird friends...Then again she fits in any group.

After we disappear down the hall I break the silence.

"Some friends you got there." I say sticking my thumb behind me. "Hmm? Oh Aiden and Ashley? Yeah they're great." She says staring straight ahead. I nod as I feel the mood get heavy.

"You seriously don't remember do you?" She asks. I shake my head sadly. "should I?" I ask. She shakes her head. "No...It's fine..."

I'm starting to think it's not.

* * *

So here's the first chapter. And before anyone asks. No Spencer and Kali will NEVER be together. They're just good friends. This is pure spashley, alright?

Anyways. I hope you liked. I like feedback and stuff and i don't people telling me my editing sucks because I know it does.

~Music.


	2. Midnight parties are stupid

So there was confusion of the last chapter. You see, Spencer remembers Kali because they texted and called each other everyday. The mentioning of Ashley's name died the first year Spencer was away. Spencer never asked about Ashley and Kali never had a reason to bring her up. SO THAT'S THE REASON! ah yes. it is.

Anyways, here the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Nothing has happened in my life. Kidding, that's the worst lie ever. Well what can I tell ya? Kali has been up in my grill about Ashley lately. She keeps saying how when we were little, all three of us would play together. I had some memory of that but I never knew that the brunette in my memories was Ashley. As the days go by and Kali keeps pestering me about it. I kind of do remember Ashley a little. I even started to realize that Ashley has been in most of my important memories. I feel totally awful for introducing myself to someone who knew me better than Kali when we were little. I'm not saying I completely remember Ash, but a lot of memories that had an empty face got filled again.

I look around my room. I've been so busy working on it. It already looks like I've lived here for years. I go to my closest and open it. There's three boxes I never open on the ground. I don't have the slightest idea of what is in them but for some reason I can't just throw them away. I just take them along for the ride. I push them further back and look at my clothes. I need to go shopping.

_They say before you start a war you better know what your fighting for._

I close my closet and go over to my phone. That song only plays for unknown numbers.

Hey, It's Ashley, Kali's phone died and she wanted to know if you wanted to go to a midnight party tonight?

I save Ashley as a contact and set a random ringtone for her. I go back to my messages and text her back. I have no idea why I'm getting giddy doing this. I look down at my chest. "Is there something you know that we don't?" I ask my heart. By we I meant me and my brain.

Hey, and I'd love too! at what time should I get ready?

I hit send and smile at myself. Then it hits me. I don't have a ride. I go to messages again to tell her my realization but my phone goes off again.

That's great. And around 11:30. Hey do you need a ride?

I smile. Ashley is truly something.

Yes please, If your car isn't already packed.

Nope. It's just you and me. Kali is driving Aiden and his girl guest and Madison is bringing a group of friends in her own car. OH and I don't know if you know her, but Madison is going to be a cheerleader. The tryouts are tomorrow. You should go.

I stare at it. Madison? Should I be worried? And how did she know I liked to cheer? I smack my forehead. Friend long time ago? Your stupid brain forgot her?

I don't know...I'm not really ready...

Her text makes me grin wider than my face could hold.

Oh come on! I'll even go and support you.

I contain my smile (By like nothing.) and feel my fingers type a message and send it.

Okay. I'll go, but only if you drive me and stay on the bleachers the ENTIRE time.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I look at the clock. It's ten already. I leave my phone and take a shower.

Ashley had sent me a winky face when I was in the shower. I feel my heart beat faster and I'm a little confused. It's just a wink face. Why am I so happy over it?  
I hear something being thrown at my window. I open it and see Ashley standing there. Her hair is done up nicely and the black slick top she's wearing shows her stomach. To go with her shirt, she's wearing sliver lined short shorts. I feel my heart race and my face burn. Stop it! I have no idea whats up with you lately but let me just enjoy the night. I internally scold my heart. But on the outside I'm smiling down at Ashley. My straight blonde hair falling over my shoulder.

Ashley grins at me and beckons me to come down as she walks to her car. Holy mother of cows her car is as beautiful as her. You did not just say that brain.

The black mustang waited for me silently. My parents wouldn't wake up to a roaring truck at these hours but I'm happy Ashley thought about it. I close the door behind me and get into Ashley car. I try not to notice how she's staring at me.

"Did I wear something I wasn't supposed to?" I ask. Ashley looks me in the eye and smiles.

"No, you just look amazing." She says sweetly and softly. I bite my bottom lip to resit the urge to say AWWWWWW! Instead I say.

"T-thanks. You too." Spencer Carlin. Did you just stutter!? What? me? Noooooo.

We drive up to a white house. I'm guessing it's where the party is at because of the lights, the music, the people kissing on the front porch, the drunk guy trying to flirt with other girls, and-

Ashley opens my door and I stare at her. When did she get out of the car? She smiles and takes my hand. Pulling out of the car. She closes the door and locks it before guiding me into the building. I look around and see Kali surrounded by people I don't know. I feel Ashley's hand slide into mine. My heart is beating faster again. I'm going to make it tell me whats up.

Ashley stops us in front of everyone. Ashley lets go of my hand and points to people in the group.

"That's Aiden, Madison, Madison's friends. The random girl Aiden brought. He brings a new one each time. That's-" I tone her out and look at the people around me. Everyone looks drunk except one of Madison's friends, Kali and Ashley and I.

I feel a hand being thrown over my shoulder.

"I'm glad you made it!" I hear Kali say. I look over at her face.

"Why aren't you drunk?" Is the first thing I ask. Kali rolls her eyes.

"I don't get drunk Spence. My body is used it I guess. Besides I'm the 'sober' driver, so is Ashley and Stacey." Kali points to the one girl in Madison's group that isn't drunk. Kali smiles at me.

"You can get as drunk as you please though." Ashley removes Kali's arm and shakes her head.

"Do you know how much trouble she'll be in if her mom finds her the next morning with a hangover!?" Ashley explains. She's right, my mother would throw a hissy-fit. Kali shrugs and is pulled away by a different group of people. The girl really knew how to get around.

I look at Ashley.

"I'm sorry." Now Ashley looks at me.

"Why?" She asks. I sigh and someone pushes me into her. Ashley catches me and my heart beat sped up more than it was already at. I feel my face burn as I feel Ashley's arms hold me up.

"Are you ok?" She asks. I smile at her and stand up.

"yeah... and like I was saying..." I look into those piercing brown eyes; they're filled with kindness. "I'm sorry, I'm taking so long to remember you." I admit. Ashley's eyes flicker and she shrugs it off.

"It's fine. But come on. Let's have some fun!" She says walking away. I grab her arm and pull her back. A little harder than I meant too.

Ashley stumbles into me and can't move back because of people dancing behind her. I swallow and try my best to speak normally.

"Uh...The only things people do at parties is drink...There's a park near by and-" I feel the same guy push me into her again. My breath hitches as I feel Ashley's lips brush lightly against mine. We stare at each other for awhile until Ashley pulls me from my daze.

"The park huh?" She smiles at me and I everything's hazey again...Is she blushing...? "I think I can use a walk." I grin and let her pull me out of the house.

* * *

I can't remember anything from the car ride. All I know is that me and Ashley are alone. Alone in a peaceful park I used to go to when I was a kid. I wonder if Ashley was the one that came with me when I was little. She hasn't said a word since we got here.

"Ash?" I ask softly. Ashley turns her head to me.

"Hm?" The words are caught on my tongue.

"I...Uh...You see I-"

"Hey sweets." A random boy cuts me off. He's leaning against a tree and blocking my way of following Ashley.

"Uh no." I say flatly as I start to walk around him. He grabs my arm.  
"Aw don't be that way babe."

"Get your hands off her." Ashley spits at him. I could feel the venom fall off her words. The boy lets go of me and turns around to face Ashley.

"What are going to do about it?" He asks puffing out his chest. Ashley stands her ground.

"Nothing. I wouldn't want your Man ego to die when your ass gets kicked by a girl." Ashley says. I notice someone running up behind me. No, two people. Ones taller than the other and I can't make out who they are.

The boy huffs and raises his fist and swings. I close my eyes as well as Ashley. I don't want to see her get hurt. We wait for contact but only a skin on skin contact can be heard. I open my eyes. Ashley is on the ground and another boy is holding the other boy's fist.

"Chill man." The boy says. Aiden! What is he doing here? The boy shakes his fist free from Aiden's hand.

"Psst, as if dude. I could take you without an arm!"

"I can arrange that." I hear Kali state. The boy turns to her.

"I'd like to see you try." No, You don't man! Kali is a freaking ninja! Ashley is a street fighter and Kali took karate. Dude, You're dead.

Ashley puts on hand on Kali's shoulder and nods. Kali smirks and grabs the boy's arm. Flipping him effortlessly. Ashley punches his head as he was being flipped. The boy rolls around on the floor holding his head. Kali and Ashley high- five each other and then turn to look at me.

"You ok?" They ask in perfect unison. I nod slowly.

"That...was...AWESOME! What do you guys call that? The flip combo? The double punch? OH! The Kali and Ashley Knock out combo!" I say excitedly; everyone ignoring the crawling away boy. They all laugh at me and we start walking back. Hey wait a minute.

"How'd you guys know we were here!?" I ask stepping away from all them. They're a bunch of stalkers.

"Kali noticed a guy checking you out at the party. When you guys left so did he." Aiden fills me in.

"I knew something was up with that loco." She mutters. I roll my eyes. Kali jumps to conclusions easily but for once it was right. For once, This may never happen again people. Write it down.

The night flew by after that. Kali made us go back to the party and never let us out of her sight. Which was easy for the she-devil. Crazy chick goes around like a ninja. She also made sure Ashley drove me straight home. Kali can be such a mother some times! I said goodnight to Ashley and sneaked back into my room. Waking up early was out of question. But for now I'll figure out ways to remember Ashley. What if she's not the only one I forgot!? Oh my goodness I have work todo!...Tomorrow.

* * *

I have no words for this chapter.

WAIT! yes I do!

The song used was Angel with a shotgun By **The Cab.**

BYE!

~Music


	3. Never say never

**5 years back...**

"Hey Ashy, does this look pretty?" I asked holding up a drawing I made. Ashley stared at it and then nodded.

"Yep. The prettiest yet!" She told me with her crooked smile. I got up and ran over to a stack of other drawings I had made. I only kept the ones Ashy told me were good. I haven't had to throw away a single one.

Ashley smiled when I got back and turned around again to watch our fathers and Kali play guitar. Kali was one year older than us but in the same grade because of the month she was born in. She did a lot of stuff we didn't dare to do. For example ask to learn how to play guitar. Ashley wanted to though. You could see it in the way she stared at them. Kali, my father, and even her father offered to teach her. I never understood why she said no.

"Ashy!" I called. Ashley turned her head to me.

"Wanna go out and play?" I asked. Ashley looked back at the guitars and then at me.

"Sure." She said getting up. We both ran down stairs and out the door. The beautiful guitar's sound quickly faded behind us. Ashley nudged my shoulder with her own.

"What do you wanna do?" She asked. I looked around and then tapped her shoulder before I ran away.

"Tag your it!" I yelled. I could hear Ashley laughing behind me. Ashley and I have been together since 1st grade. Kali came into the picture at 3rd. Even with Kali in the group. Me and Ash have been joined by the hip. Kali doesn't care; she knows she still part of our trio but she's almost never there anymore. She's either practicing guitar with Papa, or taking dance with her own mother. Ashy's always there... Always...

I felt Ashley tap the back of my arm. I turned around; ready to run after her but she just stood there. Making me crush both of us on the ground.

"Ow..." I winced. I opened my shut eyes and looked down. Ashley was holding her head and had her eyes shut tight. Oh no. I hurt her!

"Our you okay?" I asked. Ashley looked at me with slightly pained eyes but she smiled.

"Yeah." She told me. I looked into her eyes and didn't believe her; but some ice on her back is more important than asking now.

I got up and dragged Ashley into the house.

"Here." I said pointing at my bed. Once she laid down I told her to flip. She obeyed and I ran down stairs. My feet hurt from running so much but Ash must be hurting more. I grabbed the Ice bag and almost forgot to shut the door again.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" My mommy asked from the living room.

"No time!" I said breathless as I ran up the stairs again. I gently put the bag on top of Ashley's back. I saw her hands grip the covers of my bed. I moved the hair out of her face and kissed the dent on the side of her forehead. (Did you know we all have one!? On both sides of our heads!)

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. Ashley smiled at me. "I'm fine." She said back. I gave her the eyes that said I didn't believe her. She frowned and sat up.

"See? I'm fine." She said twisting her back. I smiled at Ashley and she smiled back at me. I got all tingly in my belly. She's been able to do that for awhile now.

I grabbed the ice bag she had knocked off her back and went to put it back; Ashley followed close behind.

"Wanna go back outside?" She asked. I nodded and ran past her to get out first.

Outside we played lots of games. Like Tag, Marko Polo, and Ring Around the Rosey.

"We all fall down!" We chanted as we fell down. We laid on the ground giggling until our bellies hurt. We stayed there too. Just looking up at the blue sky.

"Ashy..." I said after awhile.

"Yeah?" She answered back.

"We'll always be together, right?" I asked.

"Right." Ashley said firmly.

"We'll go to high school together right? With Kali?... And we'll all go to college together! And we'll all have our own families and the job we wanted right?" I asked. I trusted Ashley. If she said yes, then it was going to happen. I never wanted us to get separated or have one of us move away. The three of us had to be together. Now, then, and Forever.

"Right..." Ashley answered. I smiled. I knew we would.

"What are you guys doing?" Kali asked. I sat up and saw her guitar resting on her back. "Nothing. Talking about growing up. Hey Kali, do you think we'll all stay together?" I asked. Kali's smile faded and she just stared at me. I knew that in Kali's house everyone was mature. Her parents taught her how to be mature. She was high school mature. I know it. Mostly because her friends and family are high schoolers.

I noticed her glance behind me and then back at me. Her smile returned.

"Uh...Yeah. Yeah we will. Tied together remember?" I smiled at her too. Kali put out her hand and we know what to do.

"Now." Kali says. "Then." Ashley adds in her hand on top of Kali's. "Forever." I finish us by adding my hand too. We smiled and Kali swung the guitar over so it would be in front of her.

"How about a song?" Kali said. Me and Ash stood up. "You guys have to sing though, I can't really do both yet..." We smiled and stood behind Kali in a line. She strummed to one of our favorite songs and we sang our hearts out. Marching around my front yard.

I can't wait for High school!

I can't wait to grow up!

I'll never forget moments like this one...never...

* * *

Ok so that's a throwback chap. And I have to answer one question. Sorry I'm so confusing!

Ashley didn't get a phone until 6th grade. And even with her phone. her grades and actions made her parents ground her from it many times. Kali has an over protective mother. And by that I mean she put a chip in her daughters butt. So when Kali was seven and able to talk well enough to understand. Her mom wanted to keep in teach with her as much as possible. She got Kali a phone. NO not a smart phone but a basic flip open, a few games, only calls, phone. And every year she got a newer phone. It wasn't tell she was 14 when she finally got a smart phone.

So i hope the clears things up a bit. Tell me in the reviews if they don't. :) Bye!

~Music


	4. Recording

Ok just going to say off the bat...I KNOW! I know that there needs to be a trigger memory and there already is one. -_- You allz just gotta wait. Like...one or two more chapters. THATS IT! OKay? we cool? We cool. :)

Alright! Lets do this... OMG IT'S STORY TIME!

* * *

OKAY. Before I even start telling you my day I want to say something. I remember! Haha, kidding. But seriously Kali's been all like. And I quote!

"Didn't Your mom have a photo album of us?" Nope.

"Didn't I give you her number!?" Zip O.

"I mentioned her! When I talk about the band and recording demos!" Nuh uh.

"Don't _you_ have pictures of her?" Nope.

"When I send you pictures you never bothered to be like 'Hey that chick looks familiar!' Nothing?!" Nada.

That's all I can say to her and because of that she's coming over and bring her own album and stuff.  
I groan and roll on my bed. I've been spending time with Ash, but barely anything because.

A) Is practicing guitar with Kali

B) Helping Aiden in his love life

C) Recording with Kali

and finally

D) We all hang out together. (Me Kali and Ash.)

"ALRIGHT!" Kali yells while making my door slam against the wall. "AAHH!" I scream and jump off the bed. OH hello floor, you haven't seen my face in a while.

"Chika, get up. I brought the pictures and I've got to meet up with Ash later for recording. So lets get this thing rolling!" She finishes pumping her fist in the air. Why is it that all my friends have a life and I'm just sitting like 'OMG! did you hear? Winnie the Pooh is having a special!"  
Wait...This gives me an idea.

"Can I go?" I ask sitting on my bed again. "Where?" Kali says going around my bed and sitting behind me. I turn around and see a box in between us. I slowly lift the lid as I talk.

"Uh...To your guitar practice..." I say. "Recording." Kali corrects me quickly. I roll my eyes and reach in the box.

"Soooo... Can I?" I say looking up. Kali shrugs at me. "I guess. I mean I don't mind It's just Ash doesn't like people listening to her sing before she checks how it sounds. So like all the songs we know sound 'ok' you can but You might have to step out of the room when we sing a new one." I smile and nod.

"should we start here?" I ask. Kali nods and takes the book from my hands and sits next to me. She starts to point at the each picture, tell me about, how it happened, and when. Sometimes when one of us had a weird expression Kali had to explain why. For example, I might have had my jaw opened in fear because Ashley scared me by pretending to faint when I gave her juice. Also, I may or may not have gotten a freaking heart-attack.

Four twenty-five rolled around and we had gone through every single picture. Kali packed up and looked at me.

"Are you going to bring anything else or you ready to go?" She asked. I looked around the room; I grabbed my camera and nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Kali pushed open the doors to a studio and was greeted in less than a second.

"Kali! Where the hell have you been?! I've been dying here! You wanna know why? Because Your-" Ashley stops dead in her rant when her eyes look behind Kali and find me.  
"What is she doing here?" Ashley asks calmly. Kali shrugs. "She wanted her ears to bleed so I thought hearing you sing would help." Ashley glares at Kali.

"Alright Miss sarcasm can we just get the booth and get this over with." Kali stops and gives Ashley a look.

"You haven't called me Miss Sarcasm since the 7th grade. Are you running out of comebacks?" Kali asks tilting her head and giving Ashley a pitiful pout. Ashley glares at Kali again before grabbing her wrist.

"Let's just go alright? And Spencer." She pauses and pushes Kali towards the booth.

"Enjoy the show." She finishes with a wink. "Flirt." Kali mumbles. "None like you." Ashley adds pushing on Kali's back to get her in the booth. I stand behind a man and he gives me a pair of headphones.

"These guys are great. Here, listen to them." I nod and put them on. No music is coming out yet. I look up and see Ashley and Kali adjusting another pair onto their heads. They both click something on the headphones and give a thumbs up. The man starts talking into the mic; his voice is the only thing I can hear.

"Alright, We're going to run through the cover song one more time so I can get a nice clean low note from you Ashley okay?" Ashley nods then turns to say something to Kali. Kali moves on side of the headphones so she can hear. I can't hear them though; they aren't close enough to the mics. Ashley moves her lips and makes movements with her hands; Kali nods and then puts the other side back on.

"Ready then?" He asks. The girls give him a thumbs up and music starts in my ears. I've heard this song before. I watch as Ashley takes a breath and starts.

_I never knew. I never knew that everything was falling through. That everyone I knew was waiting on cue to turn and run when I needed was the truth.  
But that's how it's gotta be. It's coming down to nothing more than apathy. I rather run the other way than stay and see the smoke and who still standing when it clears._

Ashley looks over at Kali and Kali nods. They sing the chorus together and I'm struck by how well their voices blend together. Kali quickly takes the second verse.

_Let's rearrange. I wish you were a stranger I could disengage. Just say that we agree and then never change. Soften a bit until we all just get along!  
But that's disregard. You find another friend and you discard. As you lose the argument in a cable car hanging in above as the canyon comes between!_

They sing the chorus twice this time but the second time it got slower, softer. Ashley closes her eyes and I realize that they take turns closing their eyes. Kali closes them when she's about to sing and Ashley does the same.

_And suddenly I've become a part of your past. I'm becoming a part that don't last, I'm losing you and it's effortless. _

Ashley opens her eyes and stares right at me. It's the first time in the entire song she even looks up. Was that meant for me? Yes idiot, does she have to spell it out for you!? Shut up brain.  
I look over at Kali when her voice fills my ears.

_Without a sound. We lose sight of the ground in the throw around. Never thought you wanted to bring it down. I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves!_

At first Kali's part was soft but at the last few words she got louder, stronger in a way.

Then they sang the chorus three times. Changing it ever so often but ending it quite nicely.

_She's on your mind...She's on your mind..._

They open their eyes and smile.

"Great you guys! Nice going Ash, You finally hit the low note!" I jump at the mans booming voice.

"Alright. Three more songs and we're good to go! Oh and Ashley remember. For these last song you don't sing low anymore."

"If you consider what she sings 'low'." Kali says doing air quotes around the word LOW.

Ashley punches her lightly on the shoulder

"I'm a Soprano. Not an Alto or Baritone, Justin Bieber." Kali glares at Ashley. I think every one knew Kali didn't like Justin but we all had to admit. She could sing Alto, Soprano, and Baritone with ease. Mostly Baritone for some reason no one bothered to question.

They sang the rest easily and I had to get home soon. Even though it hasn't even been a half an hour I didn't exactly tell my mom I would be here.

"Hey Spence." I hear my name being called. I look up and see Kali standing at the booth's door. I had taken off the headphones since I didn't know if the song was new or not.

"Are you ok? Do you want to leave?" She asks. I smile and nod. "I didn't tell my mom I'd be here. She'll flip if I'm not home soon." Kali nods. "I understand."

Kali turns around and and sticks her head into the booth.

"Ash." Ashley looks up from a note pad she was writing on and hitches her chin.

"I'm driving Spence home. I think that's it for today." Ashley nods and smiles at me.

"Thanks for coming!" I hear her voice say. I nod and smile back.

"I hope you come back." She adds with a wink. Why hello little butterflies! I have missed you!

I smile wider and wave goodbye as I follow Kali out of the studio.

I wish I had said I will to Ash. I know I most likely will.

* * *

Fin of de chapter uh four? Yes! De four! Haha

Bye!

~Music


	5. Throwback

"Ashley! Get up you dumb ass! It's our first day!" I hear Kyla scream. I get up and dress to impress. Not that I need too, I'm hot anyways. After I'm done I grab Kyla's wrist and drag her to the door. I open the door and-

"If we are late on the first day of school Davis I promise you I will make your life miserable." Kali says with her arms crossed in front of me. I roll my eyes.

"More than you already have?" I ask. Kali glares at me and takes the keys from my hands. Sure, you can drive. Oh, if you're wondering who Kali is; she's my best friend since the 3rd grade. I some times even wished I could replace Kyla with her, but I failed when I tried. Kyla pushes past me and walks towards the now on car. I have no idea why anyone would be happy or so eager to get to school.

I reluctanly force my feet to move and sit myself in the car.

"Geez Ash, could go have gone any slower? Remember it's a special day!" Kali states as we leave my driveway.

"In what way is today a special day?" I ask staring at her with a look. Kali sighs.

"You have the worst memory known to man Ashley." She mumbles out. I open my mouth trying to look offended. "Someone comes back today." Kali attempts to jog my memory.

Brain: _Failure to recover deleted memory. Failure to recover deleted memory._

"Who?" I ask. Kali smirks and glances at me. "You'll know soon enough." She finishes with an evil grin. Curse you Kali and your never ending ways of messing with my head!

I pout and lean back on the black leather seats of my mustang. I love her! She's like my baby. I'm talking about the car if you didn't figure that out.

As we pull up to school I see a blonde just standing there. I get out with Kyla and Kali promises to give me the keys later. I give her a "you better not scratch her" look and walk off to say hi to the girl. But she's gone. I look around the quad. Yep, she's a witch.

I jog off to the office and head to my locker.

"Ash!" Aiden exclaims while running up to me. I smile and high-five him.

His phone rings and he looks down at it. "Um, Ash...I'm sorry but I'll talk to you later alright?" He says before running off. Well that was quick. I walk up to my locker and try to open the thing. Once, twice...by the 13th time I'm already cursing at it and am ready to smash the thing to pieces.

"Hey, do you need help with you're locker?" A girl asks. When did she get here? For how long was she stands there? Is she making fun of me!? I glare at her for a second and mutter a yes.

I try to get a look at her face. She seems so familiar. Damnit Ashley control yourself. Maybe this is the person Kali was talking about.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?" I ask as she pops the lock. She nods. "Uh yeah, I just moved back." She says and turns around. No way...Spencer? My best friend Spencer? Is that really you!? My eyes fill with hopefulness. I open my mouth to tell her how much I missed her but she beats me to it. Or another thing.

"I'm Spencer Carlin. What's your name?" What? My eyes fill in total disappointment. She doesn't remember me.

_You think she would? You haven't talked to her in four years...You had to see this coming. _

Why is my brain so painfully honest with me?

I shake my head lightly, taking in the information.

"Oh um, I'm Ashley Davis." Your best friend. Your second sister. Your first kiss... And I'm the person that let you slip away...

Spencer says something about class before walking and disappearing into a random hall. I shove the useless books the school gave me and close my locker.

"Wow, was that Spence?" Aiden asks as he walks up from behind me. I nod, not at all surprised by his random showing up. "She's hot." I hear a smack and then a wince from Aiden.

"Yeah she's hot but she ain't for you." Kali says as she crosses her arms. I stare at her. "She's for love struck Davis over there." She adds sticking a thumb in my direction. I look her with a shocked expression.

"I am not!" I defend myself. Kali raises one eyebrow at me and then rolls her eyes.

"Ash, you were more obvious than a deer in headlights." She says. I huff and start to walk away. "Whoa chicka!" Kali says grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

"I want to help you with her so heres the thing. Me and Aiden are going to be your cupids." I stare at her like she's crazy.

"I don't need help from a hopeless romantic and a Mexican taco." I say. She glares at me calling her a taco.

"There are 3 times of Mexicans in the world." She raises a finger for each category. "The ones that are so clueless about love they would give you the advice to marry some one just met. The ones that only know the fantasy love stories. And the ones that are Love experts. Lucky You, You got an expert."

I would deny her of this but inside I know she's right. Kali can tell you who has a crush on who just by checking them over a maxim of 5 times. She can even tell you if you love someone or not by taking a simple quiz; she made! She's like the school's unwritten match maker. Oh joy! I'm her next victim.

I sigh and give in. There's no point of fighting Kali when she gets an idea stuck in her head. If only she knew Spencer doesn't remember me. I feel a smirk creep onto my lips at the thought of Kali having a difficult time because of it. Oh this is gonna be fun!

* * *

Did I ever tell you how much I hate lockers?

"Urgh damnit!" I say as I punch it and then rest my head on it. Stupid freaking good for nothing lockers!

"You need help there?" An amused voice asks. No wise ass I don't. I look up ready to snap off at this person and stop once her beautiful blues come into view. I can't help but stare at her as she pops the lock again. She's so different yet I wouldn't see her any other way. Her voice has changed and she's even taller than me. I wonder how that happened. When she finishes I mutter a thank you and shove worthless papers and books from yesterday in there too.

I notice Aiden waving his arms in the air like a mad man. I look around and notice Spencer is walking away. I look back at Aiden.

He mouthing something while pointing at her.

Shoper? Shop store? Stop her! Oh see that makes more sense.

"Hey wait!" I call out. Shit, that was loud. I feel a blush set on my cheeks nicely. No! Bad cheeks! Stop that! I put one final book in my locker and make my way towards Spencer in a half jog. I see Aiden still signing at me with his arms and hands. I glance at Spencer and then at Aiden. He has a pear to his ear and is mouthing 'ask for it'. "I was wondering if I could have your number." I say still looking at Aiden. He's giving me the thumbs up. Spencer turns around and he throws himself into a bush. Smooth Aid, real smooth. I slap my palm onto my forehead. My so called cupid is an idiot.

"Should I ask?" Spencer asks me as she faces me again. I shake my head.

"Please don't." I plead a little. She laughs and grabs my arm. My breath hitches as she writes down the number in pink pen.

"SPENCER!" I hear Kali yell out. We both turn and look at her. She strides over and grins at Spencer.

"Hey you." She says. Spencer puts her hands on her hips. "Our Kali hugs still the best hugs?" She asks. I stare the entire time. Kali wasn't lying when she said she texted Spencer almost everyday. It looks like these two never left each other.

I realize they stopped hugging and are looking at me.

"Sup Ash." Kali says with smile. Stupid cupid, I'm actually liking Aiden a bit more now. I smirk and cross my arms. "Kali hugs are the best hugs huh?" I ask knowingly. Kali shrugs. "You haven't hugged me since the 9th grade! No wonder you don't remember." Kali closes her eyes, crosses her arms, and turns her head away from me. I punch shoulder lightly.

"I remember Chinst! It's just hard touching King High's princess." I say and bow. Kali grins and flips her hair as she bows.

"Thank you, Thank you. But if excuse me I have to return to my kingdom." She says turning around and telling Spencer to follow. I don't want Spencer to leave. The more time she spends with me maybe she'll remember. I smile and call out to Kali.

"Which one? The mall, the skate park or the library?" I ask knowing those are her main hang out points. Kali turns her head around and sticks her tongue out at me. I roll my eyes and see her give the signal to me and Aiden of "I'll take it from here".

"Bye Snag!" She calls back as if to play off the hand movement. Kali starts walking backwards and points to the bush Aiden is currently in.

"And get yourself a better Cupid!" And she's gone down another hall. Bitch, you set me up with that cupid in the first place. Aiden brushes himself off and jogs over to me.

"Did you get it!?" He asks, hoping his signals weren't too bad. Oh trust me, they were but I won't break that to him.

I show him my arm with a smirk. We high-five each other we know it's Kali turns for part 2 of the plan. I just hope it works...

* * *

So this is going back a bit I made this along time ago so yeah...I didn't have the next chapter completed so I thought this might you just as happy.

~Music


	6. The Trigger

Chapter 5! yeah Chapter 5! This is a terrible song! OHHHHHH! YEAH!

...I'll erase that later.

* * *

"Why the fuck do teachers give us homework on weekends!" I say while pretending to rip out my hair. Kali doesn't look up from her book and runs a hand through her hair.

"I don't know but I'd like to kill the person who gave the teachers the idea." Kali states through gritted teeth. Me and Kali lift our heads as a crazy mexican sounding voice comes from her phone.

_Heellloo! It's your mobile phone! Pick it up- Pick it up- pick it upppp! _

It starts rolling it's R's and I stare at Kali. She shuts her phone up and bursts out laughing when she sees my expression.

"Tell me that wasn't your dad you recorded." I say in fake horror. Kali shakes her head and tries to calm down.

"N-no! It's Ash's ring tone!" I shake my head and my phone starts ringing too.

_Hey! It's Ash. You probably know that...Caller ID...Uh anyways I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me?_

I reread the message about 4 times.

"So that's why you're smiling like an Idiot! Here I thought you were looking at minion pictures without me." I jump at Kali's voice. Her chin is hovering over my shoulder and she's staring at the phone. I pull the phone to my chest.

"DO YOU MIND!?" I ask. Kali goes back to her side of the bed and shrugs. "I don't mind at all." She smirks lifting the book. I roll my eyes and hit reply. There's one problem though; I don't know what to say back. I hear Kali sigh and my phone is no longer in my hands.

"H-hey!" I say! But it's too late. Kali already typed and sent how knows what. "KALI!" I scream in honest terror. She's serious and hands me back my phone.

_Sure. That sounds great. :)_

This...This is actually pretty good. Wait- Hello! It's the school's cupid I'm talking too...No worries...right? PLEASE TELL ME I'M RIGHT!

Kali reads her book like nothing happened.

_Great! :D I'll pick u up in 30 k?_

In 30? I turn to look at Kali. Still reading, what else would she do!? I put all of her papers in a folder, stuff the folder into a bag, grab the book she was reading, and throw it across the room.

"Whoa, I was reading tha-" I grab her shoulder as I cut her off. "She's picking me up in 30 minutes!" I say. Kali looks at me with a bored look. She grabs my wrists and pushes me away.

"I got this." She says firmly. I watch as she walks into my closet.

"No. NO. No. NOOO. Oh gawd no!" She says No every time another piece of clothing is thrown on to the floor and out of the closet.

"Where do you buy this shit? NO. No. Maybe. No- Wait..." She walks out with a cute tee and black jeans. "This. You are going with this!" She says with a smile. I shrug and go change.

CONGRATULATIONS! YOU JUST BEAT YOUR PERSONAL RECORD OF CHANGING IN 5 MINUTES TO 3!

Now...

Hair. Make up. shoes. earrings. rings. paint the nails. Double check purse. Get Kali to stop laughing when I panic over my burning hair. put on the wig. and take it off. fix hair. Brush teeth. perfume. And DONE!

Ashley rolls up to my house just as i finish. I let out a tiny squeak and look over at Kali. She gives me the thumbs up and walks with me out the door.

"You ready?" Ashley asks as i slip in her car. I smile and nod. I wonder what we're going to do at the park. I look over Ashy- Ashley...Where'd 'Ashy' come from?! I shake my head lightly and look out the window instead.

_"oh. Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they aren't shining. Her hair her hair falls perfectly without her trying and she's so beautiful and tell her everyday..." _Ashley whisper sings. I turn the nob on the radio up. Singing the next verse with her. We continued this all the way to the park. We weren't even trying to sound good at one point.

I watch Ashley put the car in park and we both get out.

"Why did you choose the park?" I ask after we are away from people and walking on a dirt trail. Ashley slips her hands into her pockets and shrugs.

"At the party you wanted to go to the park... So I guessed you liked the park." She says looking ahead. I nod lightly and look at the ground. Now that I think about it. Almost all the pictures Kali showed me of the 3 of us were at the park. I glance at her through the corner of the my eyes. She probably remembers more than anyone at this point.

The trail opened up to a meadow and a beautiful willow tree stood in the middle of it. Looming over everything like the protecter of the meadow. Suddenly, I'm running. My feet are taking me towards the tree like a reflex. Ashley laughs and takes off after me; I have no idea why I'm so happy and laughing too.

I grab my 'usual' branch; I'm surprised it's still there. I'm taller now so I lift myself with ease and my body knows the rest of the way up. Except I have to stop because of a few missing branches. I reach the last branch I was ever able to reach when I was little and laid down on it; looking down at Ashley.

"Can't Catch me!" I said in a babyish voice. Ashley laughed and started to climb up slowly.

Something smacks me. Hard. Knocking all the breath out of me.

I feel my body shake as my fingers dig into the bark. My eyes don't blink as everything changes. Ashley's smaller; a kid again. Why am I afraid? Why was I shaking. I watch as Ashley looks up at me worriedly.

"Spencey...I can't do it." She said griping the tree for dear life. I hear my childish voice fly out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Ashley just go back." I pleaded. I stared as Ashley tried to back track. She was so far up the tree. My breath hitched and a scream erupted in my tiny throat. Ashley lost her footing and was on the ground.

"ASHLEY!" Her mother screamed. I felt tears stream down my face when Ashley didn't move to her mother's calling, her eyes didn't even flatter.I climbed down the tree as fast as I could and ran to Ashley. I could hear Mr. Davis on the phone as sirens came closer to the park. I was so close to Ashley before my mother lifted me into the air. I screamed and kicked for my mother to put me down. To let me be there for Ashley. My parents fought me into the car and I screamed at the closed window.

"NO!" I shout. Ashley looks up at me worriedly. I know my face is pale, shocked, and in so many other expressions of horror. " Spencer are you ok?" She asks.

I never saw her after that. My parents took me home and when Mrs. Davis came over Ashley didn't come. She was in the hospital...And I left just a week after that. I never saw her again. I hurt her. It was my fault. I couldn't even visit her after, couldn't even _talk_ to her.

"Spencer...?" I hear Ashley ask. She was sitting a few branches under mine. I pry my fingers and nails out of the bark. I slowly go to the branch she was at. I sit in front of her and stare at her face.

Flash.

For a split second I saw Ashy...The little one... Smiling up at me; telling everything was fine. Then it was back to Ashley staring at me with so much concern.

I feel her grab my face and wipe away tears I didn't know were there. I lost it.

I hug Ashley for dear life and sob into her. Years of memories crashing on me like rocks and cotton balls.

"I'm Sorry!" I sob repeatedly. Ashley holds me in her arms and rocks me.

"You haven't done anything..." She soothes me. I shake my head and grip the back of her shirt from me ever leaving her again.

"I left you! I hurt you!" I say loudly. Ashley doesn't give me a response; She must be confused. Like when I left.

Another wave of tears crash against me. "What...?" Ashley whispered. I buried my face into her chest even more.

"You fell off the tree! And it was my fault!" I look up and Ashley. Her eyes widen in realization, then it went in to anger. Ashley pulled me away from her but I refused to let go.

"Spencer. Look at me." Her voice was firm and I back away slowly; I didn't let go of her shirt though. Ashley holds my face in between her hands and looks me dead in the eye.

"None of that is your fault." Ashley tells me. I sniffle and her features go soft again. A small smile graces her lips.

"I'm fine now. That's all that matters." I give her a weary smile and hold one of the hands that were holding my face. I can feel my heart flying and my stomach doing back flips. I remember her, when I shouldn't have forgotten her.

* * *

Ashley and I climbed down the tree after that. I held her hand the entire way to the car. I even held it on the way back to my house.

"I had fun," I say to Ashley. Ashley squeezes my hand and smiles. "Me too." She replies. I looked down at our hands. I didn't want to let go. Not again. Never Again.

"Can...you...stay the night?" I ask nervously. Ashley looks at her phone and then at me.

"Yeah...I can." She replied. I smiled and she let of my hand. We rejoined the second she was at my side. I led her to the door and prayed my family wasn't there. Maybe the kitchen, but please not the living room. _  
_

"Spencer! You're home!" My mom say excitedly. Ashley steps in next to me and closes the door. My mother's smile vanishes as she saw Ashley.

"Little baby Davis..." My mother whispers. Ashley smiles and hugs my mom.

"Hey Mrs. C" Ashley says during the hug. My mother pulls away, still holding Ashley's arms and staring at her.

"You've grown a lot. How have you been?" She asks. Ashley smiles. "My father is touring and my mother is unknown. And I have a step sister now too. Kyla. We live together."

"Alone?" My mother asks quickly. Ashley nods. My mom shakes her head and leaves. Well then.

"Lets just go up the-"

"ASH! YO! Is that you!?" I hear Glen scream. "Stairs..." I finish as they high five and hug each other.

"Yeah Man. You still smell you know that?" She says backing away. Glen laughs and playfully pushes her. Hey wait... AM I THE _ONLY_ ONE WHO FORGOT HER!? I close my eyes and bang my head on to the wall. I hate my brain.

"Come on," Ashley says grabbing my hand and pulling me up stairs. I smile and pull her into my room.

"What time is it?" She asks closing the door behind her. I look out the window and close the curtains.

"Nap time?" I say at the star filled sky. Ashley laughs and lays down on my bed.

"Well come on Spencey!" She says my name like a child and sticks her tongue out at me. I laugh and shut off the light and lay down next to her. After a few seconds I feel Ashley's arms wrap around me. I turn to look at her. She's staring at me with a smile.

"What?" I ask. Ashley grins and says.

"Nothing. It just feels like old times." I roll my eyes.

"Are you going to sleep? Or are you going watch over at me?" I ask. Ashley's face went serious.

"I usually did the latter." She says honestly. I smile and cuddle with her.

"I'm glad I have an angel watching over me then..." I whisper into her chest. I feel her hold me closer and lay a soft kiss on top of my head as I drift lazily to sleep.

* * *

TA-DA! I think I might do another Ashley's point of view for this chapter. I might. Just maybe. Tell me If i should though!

B-Bye!

~Music


	7. Oath

hey guys! i've decided that yeah...I'm going to make a remake chapter of "The Trigger" but I'm going to do it after I've posted more chapters to get the story rolling like I did with the first chapter. So yeah. OH YOU KNOW WHAT? I SHOULD MAKE ANOTHER LOVE WILL REMEMBER STORY TOTALLY IN ASHLEY'S POV!

Tell me if i should. :)

* * *

**8:30...am...**

I let out a soft sigh of bliss when I realize Ashley's arms are still around me. I cuddle closer to her and she's automatic when she pulls me closer. I take in the scent my heart had longed for years; if only i'd known.

I almost don't notice the smile on my face when I feel her kiss my head.

"Someone's up..." I whisper. I hear Ashley laugh lightly. "I'm not the only one apparently." She whispers back. I smile even more and hold her closer.

"I don't wanna get up," I whine softly. Ashley doesn't move and replies.

"You think I do?" She says simply. I grin and painfully pull away.

"Well, we kinda have to." I say getting out if the bed. Ashley groans and rolls on her stomach.

"I'm not moving." Her voice is muffled by the pillow but obviously firm. I roll my eyes and tie up my hair before crawling on top of her back.

"Coooommmeee ooonnn!" I whine patting her back roughly. Ashley sits up-right suddenly and sends me flying backwards.

"Happy?" She asks with a smirk when she gets off the bed and looks down at me. I playfully glare at her and get up.

"Not really." I say back.

Ashley rolls her eyes and starts to open the door. I grab her wrist and pull her back.

"Where are you going?" I ask. Ashley smiles at me and pulls her arm upwards until my hand is in her's.

"To eat Spence, I'm hungry." She tells me while pulling me out of my room. I smile and follow her; I'll love Sundays if all of them start with her.

* * *

**2:45...PM**

"Alright is everyone ready?" Kali asks while throwing her bag in the back of her giant red truck. Ashley threw her bag over and nodded.

"I'm good." She says. I'm sorry, you're confused. I'll fill you in.

Kali had texted us asking if we wanted to go to the beach. Little did I know by "we" she didn't mean our usual 3... It included Madison, Aiden, Glen, Kyla, and a boy who was friends with Kali named Leo. I had nothing better to do and Ashley was really pumped. I'm ashamed to say she looks better in my bikini than I do. I also may have drooled a little...I have no idea why though... 0.o

"Spence, you cool?" Kali asks. I grip the camera hanging around my neck and nod.

"Totally." I reply with a wide grin. I saw in the current pictures Kali had that the beach was amazing with them. Kali or Madison always brought a volley ball. The action shots looked like they were having fun. Every picture she took was amazing! She only captured true smiles, you have to take them in the moment of it though. That's what makes the smile 100 times better. It's real. I couldn't wait to take some of Ashley and Kali.

Kali smiled back and jumped in her truck.

"Then let's go!" She exclaims. Ashley sat in the front with Kali and me in the back. ONLY because she called 'shotgun'.

_Don't mess with my heart, don't mess with my mind,_

_Won't let you get us down this time.  
_

_You'll like what you see, and take it from me,  
_

_You'll learn to see it over time.  
_

_Get wasted on love, get wasted on life,  
_

_Get wasted on anything that's right.  
_

_Get wasted,  
_

get_ wasted,  
_

_get wasted,_

_Get wasted with me.  
_

The radio blasted loudly through it's speakers; I could even feel the vibrations in my butt. We all sang along to the sing like we were kids again. Laughing and not caring if we missed up the lyrics.

After a 10 minute ride we got to the the beach. Kali hopped on to the back of her truck and threw our bags at us. She had gotten on by using the wheel like a stepping stool. I watched as Kali put on her bag and backed up. She got a two-step start and jumped off the towering truck without even touching it. She landed in front of us crouched and got up easily. I stared at her in complete shock while Ashley high-5ed her.

"I do Parkour." Kali says simply as she walks past me. Ashley smiles and nods while following Kali past me. If I didn't know Kali better I would have said she learned Parkour to run from the cops easily. Which in all honesty wouldn't surprise me. It's not that Kali's a bad chick but she tries to take gangs on the streets and make them good again. 3 gangs so far and so many more to go. She kinda just gets in the middle of cop business you know?

"Come on Spence!" Ashley yells at me while breaking me from my day dream. I look over at them and they are meters away from me; they even look small. WHY DO THEY WALK SO FAST!?

I shake my head as I take off towards them. They were far! Really...Really, Really far...

**30 minutes later...**

"I got it!" Aiden shouts as he hits the ball upwards. Ashley backs up and rams it back at the boys getting us a point.

"Hell yeah!" Kali says high fiving Ash. I pant and stare at them. We've been playing for a while now and it's 10 to 3. I have no idea how Ash and Kali aren't even breaking a sweat. Kali grins at me and throws her arm over my shoulder. I can't remember the last time I saw that grin. I glance over at Madison and Kyla. Sun bathing. OH well.

Aiden puffs and hits Glen's arm.

"That was yours!" He spits. Leo shakes his head. He looks a lot like Chad from HSM.

"We got the next point." He says going back to his spot. Kali yawns loudly and Ashley huffs.

"We'd like to see you try." She says with her hands on her hips. Kali stops leaning on me and pretending to be extremely bored to go to her spot again. It's her turn to serve.

Ashley smirks and Leo's eyes widened. I relaxed seeing as an easy point was about to happen.

Kali threw the ball into the air and pass it over the net landing in the middle of the three boys. Kali blows on her nails while Aiden shouts at her and Leo rolls the ball back on our side.

"IT HIT THE NET!" He yells. Kali narrows her eyes at him and picks up the ball. She throws it in the air again and launches it clear across the net. It landed hard and fast; still bouncing when Aiden realized what happened.

"Then it won't hit the net." Kali said to him. Aiden threw his arms in the air and ran after the ball.

"Jeez Kali, I thought you knew how to control your anger." Leo said crossing his arms and shaking his head in fake pity that Kali didn't see through. Kali looked at him with a shocked expression.

"He asked for it!" Kali argued. Leo laughed and came under the net to ruffle her hair.

"Yeah sure kid."  
"NOT THE HAIR!"

They spoke at the same time. Me and Ashley almost fell over laughing. They would make two good things. Either a good couple or a good brother and sister. I glance at Glen who's focused on making me lose. So much for that 'bond' Kali has with everyone.

"OK! Let's do this!" Aiden says ready to serve the ball. Leo rushes under the net again and takes his place across from Kali. Ashley starts talking gibberish to Kali.

"I'll grab the pack and you flip it and put it down. Got it?"

Kali smiles and nods. Aiden sends the ball to our side and Ashley pumps it upwards instead of over. (Getting the pack.) Kali runs forward and slams it over the net. Getting a perfect spike; Glen even flinched.(Flipping and putting it down.)

Aiden huffs and serves it towards me. Damnit! He knows our weakness!

I lamely push it back on their side and they shot at me again. I raise my arms and realize I might have to dive.

"BEACON!" Ashley shouts while diving for it. Kali yells Beacon as well and spikes it.

Is beacon their way of saying got it?

I quickly grab my camera and snap pic of them laughing and Aiden and Glen stomping their feet while Leo tries to calm them down. I stop at my spot so they wouldn't notice me snapping pics. I took pictures of Kali serving the ball. Ashley diving for it. Kali spiking it. And even more pics of them laughing together or doing a combo move... mostly Ashley...

The game ended at 23 to 5. Only because Aiden and Glen were so frustrated they even started cheating. Pulling Ashley's leg to make her fall, throwing sand at Kali's face. Of course they cheated back. Kali would say a plan to Ashley and then do the complete opposite. Or they would start singing sexyly to distract the boys and it worked every time.

"Hey pass me the water would ya?" Ashley asks wiping away the first sweat I've seen her have all day. Kali dumped a bottle of water on her head so I couldn't tell. I pass the bottle to Ashley and smile.

"Thanks." I nod and hear my camera take a picture. Wait...**My** camera? I look to my right and see Kali standing there with a smirk. She took a picture of me and stole my camera. I sigh and smile as she snaps another picture.

**3:30...**

Kali, Ashley and I were all sitting to together while the rest went to get so food.

"I...Uh, go us something..." Kali says reaching for her bag and pulling out 3 dog-tag necklaces.

Each one had **The K.A.S** on it. But under mine it had **NOW, **on Ash's it had **THEN, **and Kali's had **FOREVER. **On the back it said:

_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you!  
_

"Omg...Kali!" I exclaimed hugging her. I seriously wanted to cry and knew I shouldn't. Ashley hugged Kali too and we all put it on.

I held my hand out.

"Now." Ashley smiled and added her hand.

"Then." She says. We look at Kali and I swear she wants to cry too.'

"Forever." She finishes and we all grip each others hands and laugh.

_Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end_  
_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_  
_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_  
_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_  
_'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house_  
_All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts_  
_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_  
_We got something you can't undo, do_

_Laughing so damn hard_  
_Crashed your dad's new car_  
_All the scars we share_  
_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

_I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes_  
_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_  
_But you complete me, and that's no lie_  
_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_  
_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_  
_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_  
_And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong_  
_You got a best friend sing, sing along_

_Laughing so damn hard_  
_Crashed your dad's new car_  
_All the scars we share_  
_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh, I'll never let you go_  
_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_  
_Oh ohh, just thought that you should know_  
_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Yeah..._

_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh_  
_You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah_  
_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_  
_Oh ohh_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
_Oh ohh, this is my oath to you_

Kali Koral...Ashley Davies...Spencer Carlin... Oh yeah. We'll be together forever. So be ready world... We're taking you by storm. :D

* * *

HOW WAS THAT!?

I'm in love with Oath by Becky G and Cher Lloyd. I just had to add it.

Review pretty please!

~Music Loves You!


	8. Straight as a circle

Hey guys! 'Oath' was the chapter I've gotten the most reviews on since I got here! OMG I love you guys so much, thank you. :)

Anyways, here's

* * *

Monday has a serious problem. It's just so freaking malicious; ruining people's days for fun!

The weekend was fun though! I got this amazing Dog-tag from Kali and the only down side of going to the beach with my friends is that sand gets into places it shouldn't be in. The best part is, I got to hang out with Ashley... A lot...And that made me really happy. She just does something to me. Ya know?

"Hey." Ashley says as she takes a seat next to me. Lunch is the only time I see her and I love every moment of it.

"Hey." I say back as the smile appears on my face. "How was class?" She asks. The only way I could ever take off the grin she makes me have is when she leaves. Only then will my smile fade; amazing no?

"Terrible. We had a surprise quiz today. It sucked." I answer. Ashley nods and I feel her leg touching my own. Why am I like this with her?

"Are you doing anything after school?" She asks. Homework, but it can become schoolwork if it means time with you. I shake my head and her smile turns into a grin.

"Do you wanna hang out then?" Is her follow-up question. I nod and smile even more with her.

"Great. I'll take you after school, okay?" I nod again since I know that if I say something I'll make more of a fool of myself than I already am.

Kali walks up to our table with a note book under hand.

"I'll be in the library, alright?" She asks. Ashley and I both nod and Kali takes off with some senior to the library. Tutoring maybe? I never understood how the entire school knew her. No matter what grade she's in; totally unfair.

"You." A voice says. I turn around and see Madison looming over me.

"Yes?" I say trying to hide the fact that I almost peeped my pants.

"I saw you play volleyball the other day. Your light aren't you?" She says putting her and on her her hips. I glance at Ashley, she had picked me up every time she or Kali did a combo move.

"Uh, Yeah?" I reply. Madison nods her head slowly.

"Do you want to join the team? You missed try-outs, but I could let you in." I nod.

"Good. Practice is after school on Wednesdays." With that she turns and walks away. I look over at Ashley.

"What was that about?" I ask her. She smirks and looks at me.

"I know you like cheer leading so I talked to Kali, who talked to Madison. Since Madison doesn't really like me and Kali- Well Kali is Kali. So I kinda figured stuff out." She says. I Smile and hug her.

"Thank you!" I say repeatedly. Ashley laughs a little and finally lets go. Aww, what if I didn't want her to let go.

**After lunch & school...**

I unlocked my locker and placed the books in. I was so excited to hang out with Ashley today. I wonder where she's planing on taking me... I bet it's going to be wonderful. I closed my locker and walked to the parking lot. My jaw dropped again as I saw Ashley in her mustang again. So hot... Wait, What? It's Ashley!

I shake my argument away and get into the car with her.

"You ready?" She asks. I nod with a smile and we take off.

"Where are we going?" I ask after a while. Ashley smiles and says.

"The Park." I smile and stare out the window. Why is my stomach doing all these tricks? Why am I so happy? Why am I liking Ashley so much... Like I would with a boy...?

**The park...**

Ashley and I walk down the dirt trail again until we see the willow standing there again. Ashley takes my hand and walks me over to the tree.  
After we get there Ashley lets go of my hand and starts to climb the tree. Testing each branch before pulling herself over it. After she's a good height above me she smiles.

"Come on Spencer!" She calls. I grin and start climbing up too. My fingers grip the tree and I quickly back away. Ashley comes down and stares at me in concern.

"Spencer?" She asks. Ashley reaches out to touch me. I have no idea what made me flinch at her touch. Ashley hugs me and and looks me in the eye.

"It's gonna be fine." She states softly. Ash goes behind me and gently pushes me towards the tree.

"I'll be right here..." I hear her say in my ear. My breath hitches as I feel her breath tickle my ear. Ashley's body presses up against me gently as she guides my hand on to the tree, her hand over mine.

"use your left hand and grab that branch." She says. I obey and grab the branch. With her instructions I climbed the tree.

We sat on the same branch together and talked. We talked mindlessly for hours. Talked about the smallest things to the most obvious. I hung on to every word that came out of her mouth. Her voice was just so soothing. A million recorders wouldn't do it justice.

What surprises me though is that she hasn't mentioned a single boyfriend. Which I find hard to believe considering the rumors I've heard. I'm not saying I believe the rumors! I just...I don't know...

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I suddenly ask, cutting her current sentence. She pauses for a second and stares at me. Well, so much for being subtle.

Ashley smiles and shakes her head.

"No, I'm single. Why?" Shit. Why? I don't know why. I was just curious! I wanted to see if I had a chan-

Excuse me. Uh brain. What exactly were you about to say? I _Know _it wasn't about having a chance with Ashley right?

_No?_

Good boy. She is our best friend after all! our nice, caring..._pretty, amazing smili-_

BRAIN! CUT IT OUT!

I look at Ash and shrug.

"I was just curious." I reply; Knowing it's more for myself than for her. She nods back and sighs.

"I'm hungry." She says after awhile. She wouldn't be the only one, I just didn't want to make her feel like she needed to buy me something to eat.

Ashley swings off the branch, to another, another and then to the ground. Wow, not so clumsy now are we? I make my way down (Safely!) and smile at her.

"Whats next?" I ask. She takes my hand and grins.

"Pizza."

**At the pizza place...**

"No way! He didn't!" I exclaim with a wide grin. Ashley laughs while nodding.

"He did. Closed his eyes and everything." She replies cooly.

We've been at the Pizza place for a while now. Some how we got to the topic of Aiden trying to kiss Ashley; which in her mind was a long shot.

"What did you do afterwards?" I ask, leaning forwards and bringing my drink to my lips.

"I told him the truth, I thought he should know. After all. Kali knew." She says leaning back. I stare at her and lower my drink.

"What truth...?" I ask curiously. It's Ashley's turn to stare at me.

"Don't you already know?" She asks. I shake my head and take another sip of my Dr. Pepper .  
Ashley tilts her head slightly and swallows.

"I'll tell you. Through a riddle." She says with a smirk. I lean back and roll my eyes.

"Shoot." I say with the straw in between my teeth.

"Okay... Lets get one thing straight. I'm not." She says. I stare at her; you're not what exactly?

"Any others?" I ask, still not removing my straw. I drink silently as she talks.

"Come on Spence! That was easy!" She replies back. I shrug; not easy enough I guess. I'm in mid swallow when she says the most obvious line in the world.

"I'm as straight as a circle."

I partially choke on my soda and force myself to swallow it.

"What?" I ask. Ashley smirks at me.

"Is it a problem?" She asks. NO! I mean no, no, not at all...  
I smile at her and put down my drink.

"Actually, No." I tell her. She smiles and nods.

"I'm glad." You have no idea Ash.

* * *

After Pizza fun! Ashley takes me back to my house. It's just about to get dark when I slip out of her car.

"Thanks for the nice evening." I say leaning on the car door and looking through her window. Ash smiles and laughs a little.

"No problem Ma'am." She says back. I roll my eyes and walk to my door. I place my hand on the door knob and pause. This...was nice...  
I turn my head back and see Ashley smiling in her mustang. I smile a little to myself before going back into the house.

Nothing can ruin thi-

"SPENCER CARLIN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" My mother screeches.

Annnd I spoke to soon.

"She's most likely been with Ashley or Kali sweetheart." My father says calmly. My mother glares lightly at him before turning back to me.

"Don't let it happen again." She says firmly and then spins around and into the kitchen. I sigh and head upstairs, not before mouthing.

"thank you!" To my dad. He smiles and nods as I disappear up the stairs.

I close the door behind me and fall onto my bed.

I'm...So...HAPPY!

I grin and bury my face into my pillow while kicking in joy.

Ashley Davies... Look at what you do to me.

* * *

Ta-da! I hopes you guys liked it! I did! We are close my friends. Spashley will find it's self! And it's gonna take ONE... MORE... CHAPTER!

BYE!

~Music


	9. Leo's pool table in the basement

Hello everyone!Welcome, welcome to the ever so often chapter of Love will remember!

Sorry, I'm a hunger games freak. Anyways! Hi. I wanna thank everyone for the great reviews, They have made me so happy I did the same thing Spencer did in the last chapter. I screamed into my pillow and kicked in joy. You guys are amazing! Anyways, I think you guys waited long enough, Here's your chapter. :)

* * *

I stared at the ceiling with a grin plastered onto my face. My body and heart full and content. I just didn't know why.

"Are you going to move anytime soon?" Kali asks from my bedroom door. I sit up and let out a breath happily.

"I kind of don't want to." I tell her. Kali laughs lightly and crosses her arms.

"Can you do me a favor? Can you answer a few questions for me?" She asks after a while. I smile and nod, not even asking for the reason why.

"Okay. But you have to be completely honest alright?" She says as her expression goes serious. I nod in understanding.

"How's it going with you and Ash?" I stare at her.

"Uh...I don't know...Good?" I say shrugging. Suddenly a smile creeps onto my face at the thought of Ashley.

Kali smiles and nods.

"Alright. Thanks." She says turning around.

"Wait! You said 'a few questions' what happened to the rest?" I ask in confusion. Kali grins and shrugs.

"I lied." She says simply.

"So you came all the way to my house for one question!?" I exclaim. Kali laughs and then gives me a playful look over her shoulder.

"It wasn't just for _you _Spence." She leaves a second after she said that. Not even letting me think of something to say back. I shrug it off and lay back down again.

I wonder what Ashley's doing right now...

I glance over at my phone and open our messages to text her.

_Hey, what are you doing?_

I smile and hold the phone to my chest. My heart beating in the most beautiful rhythm I have ever felt. I close my eyes and let the beat fill my body. Vibrations are soon added to mix as I open my eyes while getting Ashley's texts.

_Hey, and I'm not doing anything right now. u?_

Missing you; was the first thing that came to mind. I don't how she would react to that though, plus I'm afraid to find out.

_Being Bored. I wanna go out or something._

Much better.

_Me too. Wanna go play pool?_

I suck at pool Ash! On the other hand I would love to spend time with you, and that kind of out weighs the sucking at pool. So i guess, I mean...

_Sounds like fun :) When will you pick me up?_

_Around 4, how about that?_

I look over at my alarm clock. It's like 330.

_Perfect._

I put my phone next to me and jump into the shower. After the shower I go through my usual preparations and wait in my living room.

"Where you going Sweetie?" My father asks as he walks into the room. I smile warmly and pat the seat next to me.

"I'm going out with Ashley, if that's alright." I say. He just laughs and grabs the newspaper.

"Well, you're already dressed up. Who am I to put all your hard work to waste?" He says into the paper. I give him a kiss on the cheek and smile at myself.

"Knock, knock." A voice says from the other side of the door. I smile and ask back.

"Who's there?" I hear laughter and a response follows it.

"Boo!" I get up and walk to the door. Boo? I wonder.

"Boo who?" I ask suspiciously while putting my hand on the door knob and open the door.

"Why are you crying?" Ashley asks as if she was seriously wondering why. I laugh and hug her.

"Ready?" She asks. I nods and close the door behind me.

"Ready."

**At Leo's Basement...**

I had no idea Kali's friend's basement was the coolest hang out place ever. There was a ping-pong table in the left corner and a pool table in the right. There was a large flat screen hanging on the front wall with a small table and a couch in front of it. He had a wii and an X-box kinect. Kali says she likes hanging in the garage more, and that makes me wonder how could anything beat this? Holy cow poop is that a mini fridge and...OMG a vending machine! Ashley smiles at me and pulls me towards the pool table.

"Hey Ash." Kali says.

"Hey." We both say back. I glance to the ping-pong table and see Aiden and Leo going at it madly.

"Where's Kyla?" Ashley asks, bringing me back to the conversation.

"Garage." Kali says simply. "We're playing Air hockey, I came for a drink tho." Kali adds holding up her soda can. He has an Air- hockey table too!? Alright, where the arcade!

"Alright, let her win at least once." Ashley says while placing her hand on Kali's shoulder. Kali opens her drink and brings it to her lips as she walks away.

"She's so bad I don't think I can." Kali disappears up stairs and Ashley keeps pulling me towards the table.

Ashley grabs to of the pool stick things and gives me one. I grab on of the blue things and do what Ashley does to the tip. She puts it down and so do I. Ashley sets up the balls with a triangle and then puts a white ball in front of it. Removing the triangle after the balls had been set of course.

"Alright. U wanna go first?" She asks. I shrug and set myself up. I missed the ball the first time. But skimmed the side of the triangle. Ashley sets herself differently from what I did and all the balls separate with a loud bang.

"Your turn." She smiles.

"What ball do I make in?" I ask.

"Which ever right now, If you make a full colored one, those. If you make in a stripped one first, those."

"What if you make one in first?"

"Then you deal with it and hit the opposite balls."

I nod and try to place myself like Ash did. I hear Aiden laugh a little after the ball barely touches one I didn't even aim for.  
This goes on for 4 more shots and Ash has made in 2 balls. And not one stripped ball has been knocked off the table.

"I give up!" I say in frustration. Ashley shakes her head.

"No, wait. Come here." I sigh and walk over to her. She puts down her magic pool stick thing and gets behind me.

"Look, first you set your body like this." She says leaning forward and down. I mold into her body and follow her movements. As she moves my arms under her own I feel her warm breathe tickle my ear.

"Ok, now put your fingers like this...There you go!"

I'm trying to pay attention; Trust me, I am. But her body up against mine, and her face brushing on mine. It makes it difficult to do much of anything.  
Her voice goes down to a low whisper as she continues to instruct me.

"Keep your eye on the ball...Then move this arm back and forth. Now you also have to know how strong you are-" I turn my heads towards her and watch her voice die and her arm movements fade as she stares back at me. Our lips are so close... My nose touching her gentle skin. I catch her glance at my lips and then back at my eyes. I did the same a while ago. I wonder if she noticed.

"I..." My voice gets lost in the air. My eyes flutter close as Ash starts to lean forward.

There's contact. It's soft and shy, not knowing to be there or not. But it there... I lean forward more and I feel Ash kiss me back lovingly. No boy has ever kissed me the way she is. Or has for that matter.  
We breakaway slowly and stare at each other for a while. Ashley's wearing the cutest smile I've ever seen her wear. I wonder if I have one on too. Or am I still dazed?

"Wow..." I whisper. Ashley grins and giggles a little.

"Yeah..." She whispers back. She pecks me on the lips on more time before making my arms hit the ball and sending one of my stripped balls in. Don't give me that look, you know what I meant!

Ashley backs away from me again and goes to the fridge.

"You want something?" She asks before walking away.

"No thanks." I reply with the same grin I had when she kissed me. (As if it would go away.)

I lean against the pool table and let out a breath like I would through a straw. I just kissed Ashley Davies. My best friend. And I _Liked _It! A lot! I would do it all again in fact! What does this mean now? Like our we together? Was she testing me? Was that anything to her? It probably was...I just have ask... Process thing as well. I just have to be able to say 2 things for her.

1. I love you (Easy in the head we'll see how it goes out loud.)

and

2. I'm gay(not only to her but to my family.)

But wait. Dating ONE girl doesn't make you gay...Does it?

* * *

I hoped you guys liked it! I'm going to be making a Elsanna Story soon too. So if you're into that you should check it out. Loves ya! Bye!

~Music


	10. Nightmares

Guys I am so pissed. I finished The Trigger chapter in Ash's pov and it got deleted. Pissed right now. OH SOOOOOOO PISSED!

That's kinda the reason it took so long to write this. Because i worked on the Ash's Pov I didn't even start this chapter and then POOF. ITS GONE!

I would say enjoy but I feel like grumpy cat sooo

No.

* * *

"Spencey~" Ashley sing songs onto my bare shoulder. I shudder and turn half my body onto my back.

"What Ash?" I ask lazily, sleep still thick in my voice. Ashley grins at me and adjusts a lose hair behind my ear.

"I missed your baby blues." She tells me softly while staring at my eyes and face. I smile and glance down at her lips. They look so inviting!  
I hear Ash giggle and I look up at her eyes. She caught me staring, oops. I smile as she leans down to kiss me.

"You could have just done it you know." She tells me after the kiss. I roll my eyes and push her off me.

"Whatever. Come on, I'm hungry." I whine. Ash smiles and crawls out of bed with me. We get dressed and head down stairs.

"Goooooooodmorning Mr. C, What shall it be today?" Ashley asks my dad in a news reporter voice. They used to do this all the time. Please don't start again.

"Well Ash, If all goes well there's a chance of sunny side eggs." He says taking a seat next to her and folding his hands on the table with her. I roll my eyes at them and try to play along.

"Cloudy with a chance of meatballs?" I ask in a reporter voice. They stop smiling and look at me funny.

"You killed it." Ashley says.

"Yep." My dad adds in quickly while getting off the stool and going back to the stove. I open my mouth in offence and slap Ashley's arm. She smirks and rubs the red spot I made. I wonder how school's going to be.

* * *

You know the stupid question I asked earlier about how school was going to be?

WHY DID I EVEN ASK!?

School, (Like always) Was horrible. If it wasn't for seeing Ashley in the hallways and at lunch I would have burst.

Kali and I were actually waiting for Ash at the moment.

"Hey babe." Ash tells me. I blush as she kisses me.

"EW! GUYS! Control yourselves!" Kali whined while covering her eyes. Ashley turned to Kali and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. _Lez _be honest!" Ash argues. I don't say anything because I still get dazed when Ashley kisses me.

"Yeah, But you two are like my sisters! You can't except me to be fine with my sisters kissing each other!" Kali fought back before getting onto her truck. Ash stuck her tongue out at Kali and pulled me to her own car to take me home.

"How was your day?" She asks after we're out of the parking lot. I smile and shrug.

"Good. Yours?" I ask back. Ashley doesn't take her eyes off the road as she answers.

"Uh, Good." We don't talk after that. We don't need to, It's a comfortable silence.

* * *

"I wanna do something!" I complain to Kali. She doesn't look up from her book and nods. I roll on my bed to lay on my stomach.

"I wanna get spend time with Ash." I tell her. Kali nods again. I sigh and think of something else that might bring her out of her book.

"I wanna have sex with Ash..." Not enough.

"And you too." I say. Kali sighs.

"I've been listening Spence, I just don't except me to care." She says bluntly. I roll my eyes and flip over again groaning. Kali keeps reading and I groan again. She still doesn't move. I groan louder and I see her eye twitch. I groan one final time and Kali slams her book shut.

"You know, I missed the days I could just hang up on you so I could read." She stated through gritted teeth and a fake smile. She opens her phone and starts texting people. I grin and sit up, I knew her so well.

"So whatcha planing?" I ask walking to my closet.

Kali locks her phone and huffs.

"I don't plan anything, Leo does. I just bring the party to life." She says sitting back and putting her hands behind her head. I roll my eyes and grab something to wear. I hope she knew Ashley's coming with us. Where ever we're going that is.

* * *

"What movie are we watching?" Ashley asks as she watches Aiden, Kyla, Leo and Kali argue about something in the corner. Kali is just about to tackle one of the three, I can tell.

I shrug. Kali only told me we would be in pairs. Leo with Kali, Me and Ash, and Aiden and Kyla. Aiden and Leo had a argument of who was going to be paired with Kali until she screamed, And i quote:

"EITHER YOU TWO DECIDE OR I'M GONNA GO WITH KYLA AND YOU 2 CAN BE THE GAY COUPLE YOU ARE!"

That pretty much settled things. I have no idea what was happening now, though.

Ashley snickers and holds me hand. We shared each other's warmth through the palm of our hands.

"What do you want to see?" I ask leaning on her lightly. Ashley shrugs and sighs.

"I just wanna sit in the back with you."

"Why the back?" I ask. Ashley smirks and pecks my lips.

"You'll just have to find out won't you." Ashley husked. I shivered and bite my lip. I want to find out now.

After a good five minutes and Kali having to wack Leo and Aiden in the head they came back and Kali mentioned seeing some horror movie. I just heard of it a few days ago, I would have wanted to see Frozen if anything.

We get our tickets and walk into the theater.

"Kali...Are you sure about this movie?" I ask. Kali huffs and smiles.

"I've seen it Spence, It's really funny." She tells me, now it's my turn to huff.

"You are a demon's daughter! You find blood and gore funny!" I whisper angrily at her. Kali rolls her eyes and starts to walk away. Wait... Did she just wink at Ash!? Did I miss something!?

I sit down and cling to Ash. Have I ever mention how bad I am with scary movies? I'm so easily scared that Kali scares me without even trying. Then again she's a ninja but still! I only like Halloween to dress up and get candy. I would like it even more with no horror or children trying to scare you at night.

The room goes pitch black and I regret not wearing a pad or bring an extra pair of jeans. I feel like am going to piss myself.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" The entire room screamed, There was a little girl screaming too, I swear it wasn't me.

Ok, it was. But get me on this! This movie is scary as crap!And when I say crap I mean the crap with bloody red eyes and sharp fangs and has it's skin peeled off crap!

I'm already on Ashley's lap! I can hear Kali laughing behind me, scaring about everyone in ear shot. It's just a little creepy with laughter playing softly around you. I grip Ashley's shirt. I don't even know what the plot line is anymore! But may I say the camera work is amazing. I should Google more on the camera crew on this movie. Ashley hasn't screamed once. Actually, scratch that. She screamed when I straddled her lap while burying my face in her neck. Other than that she only holds me each time I scream. I'm grateful but I don't understand why I always look back at the screen just to scream and hold Ash in another death grip. I'm pretty sure she doesn't mind though.

I turn back to the screen slowly. Suddenly there's blood on the floor and a creature standing in the background with a wicked smirk on it's face. The entire room goes dead silent as the thing just stands there staring at us.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" The room and I break into a wave of shrieks as the creature suddenly attacks the camera and everything goes pitch black.

"Spencer...I can't...breathe...!" Ashley says squeezing the last of her air out. I snap off of Ashley's neck as she regains air.

"I'm sorry..." I say. Ashley rubs her neck and smiles.

"It's fine." She reassures me.

"DAAA!" I hear something scream and grab my sides.

"AAAAHHH" I shriek and jump off of Ashley lap. It's the monster! I'm going to die!

I start to run and then hear laughter behind me. I turn around slowly and see Kali laughing madly on the ground.

I should have known...

I walk back calmly to her.

"You know when you said that you missed when you could just hang up on me? I don't miss those days because I wouldn't be able to do this." I state wacking Kali's arm. She screams OW in between her laughs but is still rolling on the popcorn covered ground.

I mumble swears and walk out of the theater with Ash close behind me.

"If you guys EVER take me to a scary movie again I will haunt you in your sleep!" I yelled at them outside of the theater. Everyone laughed at me.

"Haha.." Kali's laugh starts to die when she sees the glare I was giving her. She stares at me.

"Wait...You were serious?" She asks. Before I respond she adds quickly. "Let me laugh harder." Kali breaks down into another wave of loud laughter and has to lean on Aiden to not roll on the floor laughing. The group erupts in a round of laughter because of her. I huff and Ashley hugs me.

"Don't let them get to you." She tells me grinning. I stick my tongue out at Kali as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"I'm not, because when I'm dead." I pause and point at Kali. "She's next." I say firmly. Kali rolls her eyes grins at me.

"Aww Spence! You'd miss me so much you'd kill me to be with you! Aww that's sweet but I have a life you know." Kali told me shrugging.

I huff again and Ash starts to pull me towards the parking lot.

"Okay guys, See you later. Kyla don't come home late." Ashley says as she holds my hand and starts walking away. They all wave and Kyla huffs.

"What would you do if I come home late?" She asked. Ashley stopped walking and turned to her.

"Do you have the house key?" She asked. Kyla shook her head.

"Then you'll sleep outside. I'm locking the door at 11." She said walking away again.

"YOU BETTER NOT BITCH!" Kyla called from behind us. Ashley laughed and unlocked the car.

"Are you seriously going to lock the door?" I ask once we're on the road again. Ashley shrugs.

"After 11 yes, and once she comes back I'll let her panic for a few minutes before unlocking the door." She grins at me. I roll my eyes and smile. I hope she never does that to me.- I mean, we aren't married or anything it's just- and not that I don't want to get married with her! I-

Forget it.

* * *

"You ready to go to sleep?" Ashley asks me standing next to the light switch. I smile and nod. She places her finger on the switch and I panic.

"NO!" I suddenly yell. Ashley stares at me in confusion.

"What?" She asks softly. I bite my lip and glance around the room.

"I...Uh, IIII Neeed The light! Fooor uh, light..." I say lamely. Ashley rolls her eyes and walks over to the bed. She places her hands on my shoulders and pushes me down.

"Just close your eyes..." She instructs me gently. I close my eyes as Ash covers my body and face with a blanket.

Suddenly, everything darker and it takes Ash a while to get back in bed with me. Ashley wraps her arms around me protectively and I cling to her.

"Goodnight." She whispers. I whisper it back and close my eyes.

* * *

Why am I on the school ground? Where's Ashley? Weren't we sleeping a few seconds ago. And-

"Daaaa..." A low growl/grunt rings behind me. I get up slowly and try not to turn around, but my brain makes me anyways. I glance behind me and there's nothing there. I let go a sigh of relief and look forward again. There he is, two inches away from my face. Drooling and smiling wickedly.

I scream.

* * *

"SPENCER!" Ashley yells sitting up and hugging me again. I pant and look around the room. It was just a dream.

Correction, NIGHTMARE!

I look down at myself and feel the back of my shirt glued to me by cold sweat. Ashley pets my damping hair while holding me close. How could so little of a nightmare make me sweat so much?

"It was just a dream..." She whispers.

"NIGHTMARE." I state quickly. I can almost _feel_ her rolling her eyes at me. She doesn't let go as she lays back down with me.

Luckily I only woke up screaming 3 more times after that. I can't wait to see how I end up in the morning.

* * *

here it is! I hoped you guys liked it.

~Music loves you


	11. Secret what?

I don't know if you guys noticed, but- The second part of Chapter 8/10 was added to it. So don't think your computer is crazy or that I didn't update because I did. Anyways, here's chapter 9/11

Wow the looked bad.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open lazily. The entire room is blur. My eyes try to find and focus on Ashley's clock; however, Ashley doesn't have a digital clock. She uses her phone since she has no means of waking up for school. I use my arms to lift me up slightly while blinking my eyes repeatedly. Hey look! A clock! Wait... Ash doesn't have a clock. Did she buy one?

I take one arm out from under me and pick up my phone.

2:30...

That...can't be right...

I blink and widen my eyes.

2:31...

Aw fuck.  
I jolt upwards and jump out and off the bed. My mother is going to kill me! I panic around the room, not caring if Ashley was next to me or not. I was already a dead girl.

"Spencer?" My mother called. I stopped, more like completely froze. What was my mom doing at Ashley's house? Did she come herself to kill me!?

The door starts to open slowly and I don't move.

"Spencer? Why are you making so much noise? You sound like an elephant is stomping around with you. You do know you aren't late for school right?" I stare at her. Then it hits me. I'm in my own room. That was my clock! No wonder the walls were pink! I smile at her.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry..." I told her. She smiled back at me.

"I'll make you a lunch." Then left. Why am I in my room? When did Ashley bring me here? I grab my phone and start jabbing at it with my thumbs.

_Hey, um, did you take me to my house at some point?_

Ashley texted back quickly.

_Yeah, I know how your mom gets. Trust me, I wasn't kicking to you out. I would have wanted to wake up next to you._

I smile and hold the phone to my chest. I would have wanted to wake up next to her. She must have brought me back early in the morning since the last nightmare was at 2 in the morning. Each nightmare was slightly less scary than the first, with Ashley's arms around me and all, I felt safe.

* * *

**Later that day at Ashley's house.**

I cuddled next to Ash under her blankets as we watched a NON scary movie. Suddenly Ashley's phone started to ring.

"Who is it?" I ask. Ashley shrugs.

"It says unknown number." I look over at her lap and eye her phone.

"Read it." I encourage her.

"What the fuck is this!?" Ashley stated in uttered confusion as she began the message.

_Dear Ashley,_

_I've been watching you for awhile now, And I hate to admit it (Not really) But I've fallen for you.  
I'd love to tell you who I am but for now I'll be S.A. Alright?_

_Love you Ash!_

"Who was that!? Do they know you're taken!?" I asked with anger seeping into my voice. Ashley shrugged and reread the message several times.

"S. A..." She muttered. No one we knew had those initials.

"We got to show Kali." I told her. Kali knows A LOT more people than we do, she probably knows someone!  
Ashley nodded and left the bed while grabbing her car keys. I didn't mean _right now _but that's fine.

* * *

I got into the car with her as she told me to text Kali to find out where she was. I nodded but my phone started ringing just as I was about to press send.

"Who is it?" Ash repeated my earlier question.

"Unknown number..." I said slowly. Ash put the car back in park and held out her hand.

"Give." I obeyed her command.

_Hey Spencer~ I heard your dating the wrong person!  
_

Ashley gritted her teeth but kept reading.

_Anyways, I just wanted to say I'm going to win you back. So don't worry!  
__I miss you lots! Love your S. A.!_

"That's it!" Ashley yelled handing me my phone and ripping out of the driveway and onto the road. Kali could be in one place out of four; however, Ash wasn't about to speed to each one until she got it right. So she guessed once. Even though Ashley was clearly having road rage on the way, we talked.

"Why would the same person be after both of us?" I asked. Ashley shrugged and shifted to another lane.

* * *

The skate park. Kali resulted to be at the skate park, not the library which was Ash's first choice.

"Kali!" Ashley screamed when Kali was riding down a fairly large ramp. Kali's head jerked towards the fence where Ashley stood shaking it.

"Shit!" I heard Kali say as she lost her footing and fell. 3 guys came to pick her up but she waved them off. The 4th boy (Leo) picked up Kali's runaway board and gave it to her. Kali got up and glared at all 3 boys. In reaction the boys stormed up to the fence.

"You think this is funny?" One started while puffing out his chest. Another hit the fence where Ashley's hands were, making her recoil in pain.

"You made Z fall. You gonna apologize? Or you wanna feel the pain of falling off a ramp?" The 3rd said. I was confused for a moment. Z? Who was that?

"Alex! John! David!" Kali spit their names out behind them. The boys turned around and swallowed.

"I got this." She said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Z, we were just-"

"I don't care." She thrust her board to the boy's chest. "Don't do it again unless I say. Understood?" She spit. The boys nodded their heads and ran back to Leo.

"What was that about?" I asked. Kali shook her head.

"What do you guys want?" She asked bluntly. Ashley raised both our phones so Kali could read them.

"Do you know who S. A. Is?" Ashley asked when Kali finished.

"Secret Admirer you idiot." She said flatly. That makes sense!

"Wait... Why is it that when we start dating we suddenly get a secret admirer?" I asked, because obviously, it's strange.

Kali shrugged. Wow, not even Kali knew.

"It could be you've two have always _had_ a secret admirer. They just never showed them selfs, now that you guys are dating, they have a reason."

I spoke too soon.

"Look, in the text Spencer got it said 'I'm going to win you back' Which could mean 1 of 2 things. Spencer's S. A. could be one of her EXs or someone she rejected." I nod and start to make of list of exs and people I have rejected since I got here again. Huh, I'm done already.

"What about me?" Ashley asked. Kali told Ashley to raise her phone again to reread the text.

"mmmh, Obviously, it's chick, by the way the text sounds, a cheerleader. Ashley's S. A. might be harder to figure out."

"Let's figure it out now." Ashley stated.

"Uh, skateboarding." Kali retorted.

"Figure out now."

"Skateboard now."

I could tell Ash was getting angry. I put one hand her shoulder to get her to stop. She looks at me and I turn to Kali.

"Help us figure this out _now." _I pause to smirk at her. "And we'll buy you a pizza."

Kali stares at me for awhile. A shakes her head while looking around the park with a smile.

"You know me too much you know that Kid?" She said pointing her finger at me. I shrug.

"See you at Sal's?" I ask. Kali shakes her head again.

"See you at Sal's." She confirms. I turn around and get into the car with Ash.

"Are you sure she's going to come just for pizza?" She asks. I roll my eyes, I thought Ash would know more about Kali.

"Watch." I command while looking out the window. Kali rides over to her friends and tells them something. They nod and she hands her board over to Leo. She walks through the park's gates and walks over to a black 2014 Honda CBR500R.

What? I know my bikes!

Kali hooks on her helmet then swings her leg over one side. We watch as she starts it up and then tears out of the parking lot.

"Let's go before she beats us there." I say. Ashley looks shocked at how easy it is to get Kali to do something and then leaves the lot after her.

* * *

HOW DARE THESE SECRET ADMIRERS COME HERE AND RUIN MY FUN! I wonder who they're going to do you guys think? Tell me, I wanna know. :) Also, I wish i had Kali's ride! And for you guys who don't know what a black 2014 Honda CBR500R is, you could always google it. :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry for taking so long to update.

~Muisc


	12. Troy and- Wait, WHAT?

guys, I made a mistake. I'm regretting putting the two secret admirers in...But what has been done is done. I can't go back. So I sadly present chapter 10/12... I'm just glad u guys are enjoying it. If u weren't I'd feel totally stupid.

Disclaimer: I won nothing except Stacy, Troy. Also, Sal's Pizza is not mine but it's my fav place so yeah. USING IT!

Enjoy

* * *

"Kaliiii!" I whine. She looks up from her list of people and glares at me.

"Spencer, I'm trying; honestly I am. But I can't just find Ash's secret admirer out of thin air just so you can kill her!" She states. Wow, that sounded like a fantasy audio book quote. Mid-evil times to be exact.

I cross my arms and sit back in the booth. Kali got to Sal's a second before us but she didn't mind. She would never mind as long as there was pizza. Ashley squeezed my shoulder and smiled. I smiled back and leaned on her.

"BEACON!" She yelled slapping her hand onto the table. I jumped back from surprise while Ashley leaned forward as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Ashley, looks like Stacy is after you." Kali said with a triumphant smile because she figured out who it was.

"Stacy? Who's that?" Ash asked. Kali picked up her phone, tapped it a few times, then turning it's screen towards us. The facebook profile of a blonde showed up.

"Stacy Triscott, One of the best cheerleaders King has had in years." She smiles while using us pictures of her on the team. "Next to Spencer of course," She added.

I roll my eyes wait for her to continue.

"She's been out for a year now, never really dating anyone. She's Madison's buff. Also, She's a ditz if you ask me. But hey, she's hot and after something that isn't hers." Kali smirked. I glared at her, I know she wasn't supporting that girl on getting Ash, she was smirking because of her intell, but it still stung.

"What about me?" I ask. Kali turns her phone back to herself to tap it rapidly again.

"Troy Longington ring a bell?" She asked. I nodded and leaned back with my eyes wide. Troy Longington was the perfect boyfriend for any girl. Caring, kind, and thoughtful. He was hot too. Sadly, I started losing my feelings for him somewhere before I left. I remember Ashley hating him madly and never telling me why, I think I have an idea now though. I watch Ashley's jaw clench as she grits her teeth remembering Troy as well.

"well," Kali began. "Looks like Romeo doesn't know how to move on." She turned her phone to us.

"He's head of the football team, he's pretty good, needs to work on his safeties but is doing pretty good. " I stare at the phone and don't believe that's Troy, No, it can't be Troy. The boy I was looking at in the picture was buff, probably a gym rat. He spiked his hair and had gleaming white teeth. But those green eyes. Yeah, that's my Troy. No! Not my Troy! Bad brain bad! Go sit in the corner and think about what you did! I shake me head as Ashley waves the phone away.

"Now what?" I ask. Kali gets up and starts to leave the booth.

"I don't know, It's up to you guys, I'm done here."

"What about your pizza?" I ask. Kali smiles at me.

"Spence, you don't need to buy me pizza, it's what friends are for." I smile back at her.

"Then why didn't you come when I asked?" Ashley asked in annoyance, Kali glared playfully at her.

"Spencer is a friend. You are an Ashley." She states before walking away from a dumbfounded Ashley. I giggle lightly as Kali speeds off back to the park while Ashley curses at her.

"Ash, come on. What are we gonna do?" I ask.

"We could ignore'em." She suggests. I glare at her playfully and hit her arm.

"Seriously, that isn't going to help."

"It might."

"Ash!"

"I'm just saying!"

I sigh and lean back into the booth.

"Are we even sure it's them? I mean Kali's right a lot of times but I don't even know this Stacy chick." Ash tells me. I shrug, I defiantly believe my SA being Troy.

"Tomorrow, I have cheer practice. Kali said yours was a cheerleader, when you go to watch me, which ever girl checking you out is your admirer."

"I don't want to sit around watching cheer practice!"

"I'll be wearing my uniform. And you can bring Kali."

"Whats so great about your uniform?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Why am I here! Cheer girl over there as be staring at me like I'm a tub of chocolate ice cream!" Kali complained while hiding behind Ash. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"You're here to catch anyone checking Ashley out." I say getting down from the bleachers. Kali huffs.

"Look, I'm not happy about doing this either." Ashley mumbled. I got down and started to warm up with Madison.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

I tried not to drool as Spencer did the cheer. Since when do schools let cheers be done so sexy? One thing I didn't like was that two boys kept checking Spencer out. I glared at them and it wasn't until Kali mouthed something to them that made them practice on the other side of the gym.

"What did you say!?" I ask. Kali shrugs and leans back.  
"Stuff." She replies simply.

We watch for a few more minutes until Kali smacks my arm lightly. I turn to her.

"Left you arms up and lean back with yawn. _Try _to be sexy." She whispers with out looking at me. I huff but do as she says.

"No way..." I look at her.

"What?" I ask.

She turns to me with her jaw dropped.

"It's Madison."

"WHAT!" I almost scream while sitting up. Kali extends her arm over me so when I jolted upwards my stomach got smacked by her arm.

"Chill will ya!?" She told me through gritted teeth. I held my stomach and waited for her to continue.

"She's been staring at you when she thinks no one is noticing. And when you leaned back, exposing your stomach, she bit her lip."

"It can't be."

"Ash. Trust me I'm just as surprised as you are."

"It's impossible!"

"Deal with it!"

I feel like throwing up, and it's **not **just because Kali smacked me in the stomach. I stare at Spencer until she finally looks at me. She tilts her head.

"Alright. Practice is over." Madison yells. All the girls go to the locker room. Both Kali and I dash off the bleachers and wait for Spencer outside. Or at least I did. Kali went inside and dragged Spencer out a minute later. I stared at her as if she was crazy.

"What? I _am _a girl too Ashley." She stated. I roll my eyes and look at Spencer.

"Did you figure out who it was?" She asked. I nodded.

"It's-"

"Nice going Carlin, you let a dog into our locker rooms." Kali bared her teeth and literally growled at Madison.

"Shit." She muttered, taking a step back. Kali smirked and flipped her hair.

"Actually Mads, I'm a female, so it would Bitch." Kali smiled.

"Ass." Madison muttered back. Kali grinned and clapped her hands together.

"You're right! I am a BOSS ASS BITCH!" Madison glared at Kali before leaving.

"I thought you too were friends!" Spencer exclaimed. Kali gave her a look of crazy.

"Where in the world did you hear that!? I know the rumors here can get out of hand but I never knew it got _that _wild!" Spencer rolled her eyes and then looked back at me.

"So? Who is it!?"

Kali grabbed Spencer's face and pointed towards Madison.

"That, would be the girl you need to kill."

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

"What?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Trust me Chicka, We were ALL surprised." Kali said with her hands on her hips while shaking her head. I looked back at Ash.

"She _hates _you!" I exclaimed. Ashley threw her hands in the air.

"I _KNOW!_"

"It could still be Stacy...Right?" I ask turning to Kali. Kali shakes her head sadly.

"Stacy didn't glance _once _at Ash." She states. I close my eyes and throw my head back.

"What the fuck." I mumble. Kali shrugs and puts her hands in her pockets.

"Let's just go and think about what to do next." She tells us. Ashley and I nod before walking out of the gym.

* * *

Kali puts on her helmet as I got into the car.

"Spencer!" A male voice called to me. We all turned our heads to the left to see a boy in a foot ball uniform jogging towards.

"Shit..." I heard Kali mutter before gripping her bike, ready to take off. I reached out of the car and grabbed her arm.

"Who is he!?" I ask. Kali opens her mouth but is cut off.

"Hey Spence! When did you get back?" He asks. I stare at him. he still has his helmet on. Suddenly it hits me.

Those eyes...

"Troy?" I choke out. He smiles and takes off the helmet.

Holy mother of hotness...

* * *

Sorry it took so long! We lost internet for 3 days! So I couldn't even WORK on the story! I'm sorry guys! I hope you guys like this chapter though!

BYE!

~Music


	13. Crazy hissing taco

Hey! I know you guys ain't liking Spencer actually going goo goo over Troy. Don't worry you guys! Spashley will ALWAYS work out in the end! ;)

Enjoy

* * *

Ashley started the car and gripped the wheel tightly. I forced a smile at him tried not to stare ate his eyes.

"Actually I got here since the first day of school..." I told him. He smiles and opens his mouth to say something.

"Uh, I'm gonna go ahead...Uh, met you there." Kali said before bring the wind thing on her helmet down and literally burning out of the parking lot. She even left tire marks. Troy looks back at me.

"Where you heading to?" He asks politely.I glance over at Ash for help. But she staring straight ahead with her jaw clenched and her knuckles are turning white. I pry one of her hands off the wheel and hold it. Her hand relaxes, other than that she didn't move.

"Nowhere special...It was nice seeing you Troy." I say and squeeze Ashley's hand and she understand quickly. She puts the car in drive and the second Troy is away from the car she tears out of the lot after Kali.

* * *

"I dislike him."

"I know you do."

"I hate him."

"Hate is a strong word."

"It's why I used it." I sigh and snuggle closer to Ash's chest. We were at her house with Kali watching TV and wanting to figure out what to do with Madison. I was actually trying to figure out what to do with Troy. I mean, yes he's hot and I feel like kissing him but if Ashley is there I forget all of that. With Ashley it's not about the way she looks. (Which is extremely, by the way.) It's more about her, us. The way she talks or smirks at me. The way her arm finds it's way around my waist during perfect moments. I look at Ash and she's deep in thought, biting her thumb nail.

"Ash..." I whisper. She turns to me.

"Mmh?" She says with moving her hand from her mouth. I smile and pull her hand away from her mouth and look into her eyes. Deep milky brown eyes. Those two eyes were a million times better than Troy's.

"Spencer?" I hear her ask. She looking at me with so much concern it's so cute.

"I love you." I randomly say. She's taken back a bit before smiling down at me.

"I love you too." She say as she leans down to kiss me.

"Ok, I think we can ign- SHIT! You guys!" Kali complains and then I feel a pillow smack moth of our faces. Me and Ash break away and I grin wickedly at Kali.

"Oh you're paying for that." I grab a pillow and start fighting with her. I think I had heard Kali say Madison. Maybe she was going to tell us what to do. I feel Kali smack my head again. It can wait.

* * *

"Just ignore Madison?" I ask. Kali nods.

"It's the easiest route." She replies.

"Is it going to work?" Ashley asks next. Kali nods again.

"Duh, kind of why I said it." I nod slowly and wait for a moment to pass before asking.

"What about Troy?" I ask. Kali smirks in a way.

"Easy. Tell him no." She says simply. I choke on air.

"Um, have you seen him? What if he's mental and tries to kill me?!" I exclaim. Both Ash and Kali huff.

"You've got us Spence! If he tries anything I will break him. So will Ash." She reassured me. I gripped Ashley's hand tightly and she nods.

T-Tell him? Just straight up tell him? ...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

"I can't do this." I say to the tree behind me. Ashley pops her head out and shushes me.

"Relax we're right here." And she disappears behind the tree again. I turn around and look forward.

"This is stupid." I say. Suddenly Kali's up-side-down face is in front of me.

"You got a better idea?" She says crossing her arms. I blow on her face.

"Get back into that tree monkey." I say. She rolls her eyes and swings her body up. I have a feisty mexican above me ready to jump down and attack a guy like the crazy mountain lion she is and an overly protective girl friend hiding behind a tree. I sigh and close my eyes.

"Hey Spence." I hear Troy say. I open my eyes and force a smile.

"Troy...I gotta tell you something." He frowns a bit and looks at me. I bite my lip.

"I know you like me." I tell him. Troy's eyes widen like he's be caught in a prank.

"How'd-?" I left my hand so he doesn't keep going.

"Troy, you're a great guy, but we broke up a long time ago. I think you should move on." I tell him. I can't look into his eyes. broken green pieces. Suddenly his hand is next to my face and on the tree.

"Why Spence?" He said lowly. I swallow. And suddenly there's a hissing taco on his back.

"She said no!" Kali said riding him like a horse. Troy tried to reach behind his back as he stumbled backwards.

"Who the fuck is this." He yells.

"It's your mother Lasay!" She says in an Irish accent. I feel some grab my arm and look at Ashley. She smiles and beckons me with her head. I smile and follow her. Why does this feel like a hit and run?

I jump into Ash's car and we drive. I look back and see Aiden stalling Troy for Kali to put on her helmet and jumping on to her bike, then at the last second Aiden jumps on behind her and leave Troy in a cloud of dust.

"You guys planned it to be like this!" I exclaim. Ashley grins.

"We may have tweaked it a bit." She says. I playfully slap her shoulder. I can't believe they just did that! I smile over at her.

"I LOVE YOU!" I yell. Ashley laughs at me.

"I love you too!" I lean over and kiss her cheek. I look back and see Kali and Aiden laughing their heads off.

I love my friends.

* * *

This as been the shortest chapter of my life. I am so sorry! But I hope you guys liked. I felt like they needed to do something at least _a little _crazy! Tell me what you think:)

~Music Loves YOU


	14. Battle of the bands Practice

I see you guys like the trio's crazy antics. There is a lot more where that came from. You guys should have said something sooner! :) Here's chapter like what, 12?

12/14? I think so. Ok enjoy :D And you guys...i dont know if you've noticed...but uh, the story is coming to an end soon... Tell me wht you think about that

* * *

"BATTLE OF THE BANDS! AND WE MADE IT TO THE FINALS!" Kali yelled excitedly. Ashley jumped off the couch and ran over to her.

"NO WAY!" She yelled and hugged her. When did they even sign up for battle of the bands? When did they compete!? WHERE WAS I WHEN THIS HAPPENED!? Ashley runs up to me and lifts me up in the air.

"We made it babe!" She told me. I smile at her.

"Congrats!" I'll pretend I know when all this happened!

"We should go practice." Kali said. Ashley nodded.

"Wanna come Spence?" She asked. I nod.

"Alright meet you there." Kali says before leaving.

"Where we going?"

"To Leo's garage."

* * *

As if Leo's basement wasn't enough, his garage is just perfect.

Air hockey table: BOOM! In the bottom left corner.

3 inch high stage: Ba BOOM! All across the back of the garage.

Couch in front of that stage: I just told u where it was.

Concert ready?: HELL YES!

Ashley pushes me onto the couch when I'm still dazed.

"Stay here, and watch the magic happen." She said grinning at me. Kali and Ash took the stage. Ash strapped her guitar around herself while Kali made sure her mic's wires weren't in the way. Leo took his place behind the drums and tested them. A boy with blonde spiked hair put on his base guitar and practiced with Ash.

Kali looked back at her bandmates and nodded. Leo started and then Ash added, and soon the boy with blonde hair did the same.

_Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll!_

I don't care about my make-up  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say, "So what (what)?"

_I don't care if I'm a misfit_  
_I like it better than the hipster bullshit_  
_ I am the motherfucking princess_  
_You still love me_

_Some-somehow_  
_It's a little different when_  
_I'm with you_  
_You know what I really am_  
_All about_  
_You know how it really goes_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_  
_Some some way_  
_We'll be getting out of this_  
_Town one day_  
_You're the only one that I_  
_Want with me_  
_You know how the story goes_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

_When it's you and me_  
_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_  
_We'll keep turning up the radio_  
_What if you and I_  
_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_  
_Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Rock 'n roll_  
_Hey hey hey_

_Call it a bad attitude dude_  
_I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo_  
_I might have a couple issues_  
_You say, "Me too." (yeah)_  
_Don't care about a reputation_  
_Must be living in the wrong generation_  
_This is your invitation_  
_Let's get wasted_

_Some-somehow_  
_It's a little different when_  
_I'm with you_  
_You know what I really am_  
_All about_  
_You know how the story goes_  
_Oh, oh, oh_

_When it's you and me_  
_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_  
_We'll keep turning up the radio_  
_What if you and I_  
_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_  
_Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Rock 'n roll_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Rock 'n roll, yeah_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_

_When it's you and me_  
_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_  
_We'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I_  
_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_  
_Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_When it's you and me_  
_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_  
_We'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I_  
_Just put up a middle finger to the sky_  
_Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Rock 'n roll_  
_Hey hey hey_

I jump from surprise as I hear a ton of clapping behind me. I peek my head over the couch and the garage if full. I fill like I'm at a concert as some people sit on the couch with me.

I look up at Ash.

"Does this always happen?" I scream over the cheering. Another song begins and Ash can't answer me. I'm guessing it does because they seemed **too **used to it for it to be the first time. After the second song Ashley swiftly switches the guitar with Kali so fast I barely caught how they did it.

"This one is for some special!" Ashley says into the mic. The crowd goes wild as the song comes on.

_Ah, ah ah_  
_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around_  
_I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed_  
_I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound_  
_I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

Suddenly Ash and Kali seriously get into the song.

_You make me so hot_  
_Make me wanna drop_  
_It's so ridiculous_  
_I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe_  
_You make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous_  
_You're so good to me baby, baby_  
_You're so good to me baby, baby_

They relax a bit...

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_  
_And I can show you all the places you've never been_  
_And I can make you say everything that you've never said_  
_And I will let you do anything again and again_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

Ashley looks at me straight in the eye and smirks.

_Kiss me gently_  
_Always I know_  
_Hold me, love me_  
_Don't ever go_  
_Ooh, yeah yeah_

_You're so good_

I blush madly and the people sitting on the couch grin at me and nudged me. All I can do is smile up at her. Now I am _seriously **hot.**_All thanks to Ashley Davies. Both of my friends were already sweating and no one seemed to care. When the "practice" was over. (If you still even call that a practice) The crowd left easily and Ash and Kali came up to me.

"So...?" Kali starts.

"How was it?" Ashley finishes. I grin up at both of them.

"Your band was amazing. There's no way you'll lose." I reassure them. They smile and hug each other and then me.

Kali turned to Leo. "Get the Amps ready and some pizza, we're celebrating in your basement." She grinned

* * *

I continue to love Leo's basement. Again and again, it's just so awesome! The music fills the room as we eat pizza, laugh about crazy band practices, play games of pool. (Kali and Aiden winning), and just enjoying ourselves. I sit with Ash on the couch and watch the 3 play pool.

"You love that necklace don't you?" Ash asked. I look at her and then down at the necklace, I had been playing with it. In fact I play with it all the time, it relaxes me for some reason. I turn to her and nod.

"Yeah, I do." Ashley smiles and puts her arm around my shoulder's.

"Whens battle of the bands?" I asked.

"Two weeks." She replied. "Kali and I are writing a new song, I just hope the guys learn it in time." She adds. I nod in understanding.

"I love you." I say softly. Ashley grins and kisses me.

"I love you too."

* * *

Hi...I don't know what to say. The ending is coming, so yeah. Also, I made a deviantart, there I will post drawings and a few pictures of "Kali" It's the same user name so go check it out, I won't post the picture I had until the next chapter so, you don't have to right now, after the next chapter ok?

BYE!

~Music


	15. Oops

Hey you guys this is not a chapter but very important. Ok I made a HUGE mistake. I posted the battle of the bands chapter when I was supposed to post the chapter where Spencer tells her mother about Ash! I'M SO SORRY! So, what i am going to do,

is delete that chapter,

post the right chapter and then

repost the battle of the bands chapter.

I just made so much work for my self. I blame my brain. Anyways, so thats what is going to happen. Don't freak out if you can't find the chapter Battle Of The Bands Practice, I will repost it after this, alright? Ok...I will be right back. Sorry for the confusion.!:(

WAIT! I have a better idea! How about...I don't delete battle of the bands practice and the next chapter be Spencer's coming out, I'll just have to rewrite a few things... But that's alright. So just forget about what I said up top. I'm going to see how this plan works... Bye!

~Stupid Music


	16. I love my gay daughter?

Hey! You guys were so nice to me about the mistake thing. I'm glad because I was panicking my ass off before the reviews so thank you :)

Enjoy~

* * *

I watch as Aiden tunes Ashley's guitar for tomorrow, since tomorrow was the battle of the bands concert. Kali's entire band seemed pumped for it. They kept running around seeing what they could do. Leo kept making sure he knew the drum solos. The boy with blonde spiked hair was named John, and he practiced his bass. Everyone seemed to be doing something of the band except Kali. She was just watching on the couch like I was. We sat there silently, she never told me why she wasn't doing anything.

"What did your mom say?" Kali asked after a while. I looked at her.

"About what?"

"About you dating Ash. Being Gay? Joining the rainbows? Becoming a skittle?" My eyes widened. I completely forgot about that. What was I going to do!?

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?" I yell at her. Surprisingly Ashley nor anyone heard, or gave damn. Kali shrugs.

"Just tell her."

"Like you told your mom?"

"WHOA! Low blow! You know I couldn't tell her because she disowned me I was 13 just for holding a girl's hand, now to come out and tell her? Kali will no longer be on earth!"

"Than how am I different?"

"Family."

"What?"

"Spence, you have a father who would NEVER disown you. A brother who hates to admit he loves you. And a girlfriend who is more than willing to take you in. I didn't have that. If I tell my mom I won't have a home. I don't have a father who can't bare to lose me. My brother moved years ago. Spence, take this chance. Not just for you but for Ashley. Live for today, for yesterday is gone and tomorrow may never come."

I stared at Kali. Why is she so good with words!? I bite my lip and look over at Ash and then back at Kali.

"Can we _at least _have a plan?"

* * *

"THIS IS A FREAKING PLAN!?" I screeched as I stood outside of my door. Kali caught the last bag that came from my window and put it in her truck. Glen (who was passing the packed bags.) looked down at me.

"Spence, keep it down. I said I'd help you but we can't get caught." He said before ducking into my room and closing the window. Kali got into her truck and parked it outside of the lot, ready to leave as soon as possible. I look behind me and see Ash. She's smiling at me, almost telling me it's going to be alright. She blows me a kiss before turning and getting in the back seat of the truck, leaving the passenger door open.

This was our plan. Or at least what they called a plan. If all went well, we'd just put my bags back. But, what was most likely to happen would conclude in plan B. If my mother flips out on me and starts yelling at me or hitting me. I run. I run out the door and into the passenger seat of Kali's truck. Then she'd drive. She'd drive me to Ash's house where I would live until...well, we didn't have that planned out yet. Kali told me not to worry about it though. That we'd get to it when we got there. But something inside me was scared to get there.

I look back at the truck and sigh before going into my house.

"Hey Spence," My father greets. I give him a weak smile and he frowns at me. "You okay bud?" He asks. I shake my head and open my mouth but my mother comes into the room.

"Oh hi Sweetie, whats wrong?" She asks. I swallow.

"Um. Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you...I..." My words die in my throat and my tongue feels dry, why am I sweating? _because you know whats coming... _Shut it brain. This could turn out well. _Do you seriously believe that Spencer? _

I shake my head and sigh. Why can't I just say it? I'm ready for the worst!...Aren't I? _No. You're not. You aren't ready to lose your family. Even if Kali says you won't. You aren't ready to take that chance. _SHUT UP! GOSH! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE! (It's been five minutes.)

"I'm dating Ashley!" I blurt out. Silence. A sickening silence that I wanted to kill was returned to me. My mother's eyes filled with disbelief before anger. I couldn't look at her. I looked at my father.

"Ashley?" He asks standing up and walking beside my mom. I nod.

"Get out." My mother spits.

"Honey-" My dad tries but my mother loses it.

"NO! I DID NOT RISE A GAY WHORE!" She yelled. I don't even know where she got the whore part! My father stands inbetween her and me. He's protecting me...? He turns his head to me. His eyes saying the exact thing my legs wouldn't do.

_Run..._

I forced my legs to back up. As soon as my back hits the door my blind hand was searching for the door knob. Once I found it, I opened the door and got out, I stopped half way out to look back at me dad. He smiled weakly at me until my mother pushed him out of the way and started towards me. Then, I ran. I ran faster than I ever had in cheering practice. On the other side of the seat was Kali's sad face. She knew it was going to end like this, but like me, she at least hoped it wouldn't. I got in and the second the door was closed. We sped off, I looked in the mirror to see both my parents on the lawn. My mother yelling my father and stomping back into the house. My dad stood there, watching as the truck left.

"Damn it..." I mumble under my breath. Ashley puts her hand on my shoulder and squeezes it. I look over at Kali. She seems so calm... "Now what?" I ask.

"We wait."

"For what!?"

"Your father. You saw him standing there. He was waiting for you to come back."

"But I'm not."

"He knows that. That's why he's going to come for you."

"How do you-"

"-Name one time I was wrong."

...I can't. I sigh and hold Ashley's hand.

"You have a guest room ready right?" I ask her.

"No, I used the last guest to put my guitars and drum set. Why?" She asks.

"Where am I going to sleep!?" I ask frustrated. Ashley smiles and laughs.

"With me of course." I roll my eyes. This is good, keep talking about Ash and stuff, take your mind off of what happened. I allow myself to smile at her.

"So what? I'm going to be sleeping with a rock-star?"

"No Spence, I'm not _a _rock-star. I'm _the _rock-star."

"Like how I'm _the _Princess." Kali adds. I laugh at them.

"Then what am I?"

"You are..._THE _Roadie." Ash tells me. I furrow my eye brows.

"What's that?" I ask. Kali and Ash laugh loudly.

"You'll find out tomorrow." They told me. I pout and look out the window.

_Tomorrow..._Why do I not want tomorrow?

* * *

Ok...so thats that...I kinda rushed so I could clear things up... So, with a homophobic mother on the lose, it's going to take me a while to get happy again and write the battle of the bands chapter, which will have a plot twist in it! So I hope you guys liked this chap, and I will try to use my brain more often so these mistake don't happen. BYE!

PS: WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME I COULD MOVE CHAPTERS!?

~Music


End file.
